


A Christmas Wish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes made during the holidays have a way of coming true in odd ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge.
> 
> Thanks to Sevfan for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part One

~

Harry shook his head as he surveyed the decorations. He’d known that Ginny was determined that everyone should have a romantic holiday, but there was mistletoe everywhere. He was pretty sure there was nowhere in the room to stand that wasn’t beneath some mistletoe. “Is this really necessary?” he asked, pointing up. 

Ginny followed his gaze, smirking. “Of course. Now stop trying to get out of work. Help me hang the garland.” 

Harry sighed. “Shouldn’t that be Dean’s job?” 

She shrugged. “He’s out picking up some last-minute items for me. Now come on, this stuff won’t put itself up, you know.” 

_Why did I bother to get here early_? Harry thought as he trailed after her, wand drawn. Although, he knew the answer to that. Staying home alone held little appeal. 

Between the two of them they hung garland, and wreaths, and bows, and by the time Dean got back, the living room looked like Christmas had exploded in there. 

“Festive,” Dean said, walking in. 

With a grin, Ginny threw herself at him, pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. Discomfited, Harry looked away, staring out the window. It was snowing and the glow of the streetlamp made it look magical. In that moment Harry wished with all his might for his own someone to snog for Christmas. _Maybe one day--_

“...can look now,” Ginny said, tone teasing. 

“Hm?” Blinking, Harry turned to face them. “What? Sorry. I was just--” 

“Daydreaming.” Walking past him, Ginny patted his cheek. “Lost in your own little world again. Come on, help me make some punch, will you?” 

“Sure,” Harry said, glancing at Dean who was putting gifts under the tree. Walking into the kitchen behind her, he said, “Sorry about that, Ginny, I just--” 

“You just need to find someone, and fast,” Ginny said, pulling out a giant punch bowl. “We’re worried about you, Harry.” 

Harry frowned. “We, who?” 

“Your friends.” Levitating several bottles of rum over to her, Ginny started pouring. “Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville--” 

Crossing his arms, Harry glared at her. “So what is this, an intervention?” 

Ginny laughed. “Oh please. If this were an intervention they’d all be here and Hermione would be lecturing.” Turning to look at him, her expression softened. “Look, Harry. Even though things didn’t work out between us doesn’t mean I don’t care about your happiness. I want to see you in a relationship. I want you...settled.” 

“And what if I’m destined to never be settled?” Harry asked. He’d meant for it to come out teasing but it sounded sad instead. 

Ginny shook her head “Don’t be silly. You’re a wonderful person. Strong, brave,” she winked, “almost as handsome as Dean--”

Harry chuckled. “That’s quite the endorsement.” 

“It is for me, anyway.” Walking closer to him, she grasped his arms. “’Tis the season, you know. Maybe if you wish hard enough, Christmas magic will bring your mate to you.” 

“Or maybe he doesn’t exist.” 

“Don’t make me hex some sense into you,” Ginny snapped. “Now enough of this, let’s make punch.” 

Eyebrow raised, Harry said, “Er, did you mean to have it be almost all rum?” he asked. 

“What? Oh Merlin!” Spinning, Ginny stopped the bottles that had been pouring into the punch bowl. She sighed. “Well, I guess people will be very happy after drinking this.” 

“Add more fruit juice?” Harry suggested. 

She smiled. “Sure, I’m putting you in charge of it, all right?” Rolling her eyes, she added, “Just make sure George doesn’t add anything when he gets here.” 

“I’m on it,” Harry promised. 

Ginny grinned. “I know you are.” Leaning up, she kissed his cheek. “And if you don’t hurry up and find someone to be happy with I will find him for you.” 

Harry’s eyes widened in mock-terror. “I’m on that, too,” he promised. But as she left him in the kitchen to continue preparing for the party in the other room, Harry sighed. _If only all it took was wishing._

~


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Snowy Mountains](http://whodouthinkuare.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/397/645)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Two

~

The view of the snow-covered mountains from the living room window was spectacular. As he watched, Draco saw a shooting star fly over them and, moved by an obscure impulse, he closed his eyes and made a wish. After a moment, he opened his eyes again and, staring for a moment longer finally said, “It’s truly beautiful out here, Pansy.” 

“Isn’t it? Theo inherited the place from some obscure aunt. I simply love it up here. As you can see, I even had Mopsy decorate the fence with lights.” 

Draco chuckled, turning away from the window. “It’s a lovely touch, but isn’t isn’t this all a bit...rural for you? You’re such a city girl.” 

Pansy, who was slipping into a pair of ridiculously high pumps, smiled. “Darling, in case you’ve forgotten? We have magical means of travel. What does it matter where I live when I can Apparate?” 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Draco nodded, looking away. “Of course you can,” he muttered dully. “How silly of me.” 

Pansy bit her lip, the smile falling off her face. “Shit, darling, I’m sorry. I forgot that you--”

“It’s all right.” Walking over to the fireplace, Draco held out his hands to warm them. “Sometimes I forget and reach for my wand, too.” 

Sighing, Pansy slowly approached him. Sliding her arms around his waist, she leaned in, pressing her cheek to his back. “What they did to you was unconscionable, Draco. I am so sorry--”

Draco closed his eyes. “It’s not your fault. I’m the one that took the sodding Dark Mark that ruined my life. You tried to tell me and I--”

“Shh,” Pansy whispered. “It’s all over with.” She laughed, a bitter sound. “It’s not as if I didn’t make my own mistakes.” 

Draco bit back his reply. _Right, because trying to turn Potter over to the Dark Lord is just like taking His Mark._ Swallowing hard, he tried to rally their spirits. “Well, we’re a cheerful pair tonight, aren’t we?” 

Pansy chuckled weakly. Raising her head, she kissed his neck before unwinding her arms and moving away. “I’m working on cheering us up.” 

“Oh?” Turning away from the fire, Draco eyed her. “You mean that outfit isn’t just for me? I’m hurt.” 

“Oh please.” Pansy rolled her eyes. “If you weren’t as gay as pink ribbons we’d already be married. As it is, however, I shall have to settle for watching you find a fabulous man and settle down.” 

“Fabulous, hm?” Draco smirked. “Are we to hope that he’s somehow missed the events of the past three years?” 

“No, darling.” She smiled sadly. “We just need one who can see and appreciate the real you.” 

“I’m not sure there’s anyone alive who can do that,” Draco said. 

“We won’t know until we try, will we?” Checking herself in the mirror, Pansy pirouetted. “So, what do you think?” 

Taking in the dark blue sequinned dress which was just short enough to show off her legs to best advantage, paired with the killer silver heels, Draco nodded appreciatively. “Gorgeous.” Draco smiled his first genuine smile of the night. “As always.” 

“Of course I am.” Winking, she picked up her silver purse. “Now, we’re going to a party. I imagine you’re rusty, so I picked one where it won’t matter if you make any huge social faux pas.” 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Gryffindors? We’re going to a Gryffindor party?” 

Pansy nodded. “You’ll be fine. These are people Theo works with at the Ministry. You know what that means.” 

“‘I’ll be beyond bored?” Draco muttered, picking up his long pea-coat. 

“No, darling.” Smirking, Pansy clasped his arm. “They’ll be _nice_ because they all spout that nonsense about letting bygones be bygones.”

Draco shook his head. As she Side-Along-Apparated them, he found himself hoping she was right. 

~


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [babies asleep by Christmas tree](http://whodouthinkuare.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/397/900).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Three

~

“You do realise there are babies asleep under your tree?” Harry asked Ginny, bemused. 

Ginny laughed. “They belong to one of Dean’s co-workers. She asked if she could bring them along to the party and I said sure.” She shrugged. “They’ve been prefect little angels actually.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Thinking about having some of your own?” 

She blushed. “Maybe. Anyway, that isn’t tonight’s project. Tonight’s project is to find you a boyfriend.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “And if that doesn’t happen tonight?” he asked. 

“Then we keep trying.” Groaning, Harry turned to look at Hermione, who had just walked in and clearly decided to join the conversation. “You need someone, Harry,” she continued, after she and Ginny had hugged hello. “You shouldn’t be alone.” 

Harry shrugged. “I’m fine with being alone.” 

Slipping her hand through his arm, she drew him away from the crowd. “Well you shouldn’t be. Now tell me how work’s going. Ron won’t say a word.” 

“He can’t,” Harry reminded her. “He’s under an Unbreakable Vow of Nondisclosure. We all have to take them.” 

“Mhm.” She sighed. “I feel as though I hardly know him anymore. We’re...drawing apart or something.” 

“In his defence, you are with George now, so--” 

“Well I know.” She huffed. “You two are still my best friends, though. I thought--”

Harry drew her towards a secluded corner. “You thought what?” he asked, tone gentle.

“I _hoped_ things would never change between us. That we’d be able to tell each other anything.” She sighed. “Our breakup shouldn’t have been able to change that.”

“Yeah, things were much simpler when we were camping in the forest hunting Horcruxes, weren’t they?” Harry teased. “Maybe when you lot at the Department of Mysteries make more Time-Turners--” 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Don’t even joke about that!” A small smile spread across her face. “And you know I can’t talk about any ongoing projects.” 

“Mhm.” Harry shook his head. “None of us can be like we were as kids, Hermione. I guess this is what growing up is.” 

“Well it stinks.” She blushed as he glanced at her. “It does!”

“Only because you don’t know _everything_ anymore.” Harry chuckled. “If you could have managed to be an Auror _and_ an Unspeakable--” 

“Then she’d never have time for me, and where would I be?” George, who’d just stepped out of the Floo, asked. Leaning in, he kissed Hermione. “Anyone else for a drink?” He winked. “Rumour has it the punch is rum heavy.” 

Harry grinned. He loved watching his friends interact, be happy. And even though Hermione claimed Ron was distant, they were still closer to him than anyone else in the world. _Maybe that’s why you need a boyfriend,_ said a small voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Hermione. 

“Hullo!” Luna and Neville walked up to them and within minutes they were at the centre of a bustling group. When Ron and Lavender arrived the group was complete, and Harry smiled, letting the conversation flow around him, soothe him. Until Hermione went rigid. 

“Oh for-- Honestly! I can’t believe Ginny invited her,” she hissed.

Following the direction of her gaze, Harry froze when he saw who had just arrived.

~


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [ Snowy street](http://whodouthinkuare.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/397/4878).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Four

~

Draco exhaled as he emerged from the Floo and into an unfamiliar living room. It was decorated in red and gold, and even if he hadn’t already known, he’d have guessed from the decor that the hosts were Gryffindor. It was warm, however, and there were people there, so it was an improvement on his current home, which was cold and empty.

People had turned to see who was arriving and, unnerved by the sudden silence that had descended across the room, Draco edged closer to Pansy. _If they attack, I can’t defend myself--_ he realised, heart sinking.

“Hullo, Parkinson. Malfoy.” Ginevra Weasley, stunning in green satin, approached them. While she seemed friendly enough, her eyes were wary. “I’m glad you could make it. Would you like something to drink?” 

Pansy inclined her head. “Thank you for the invitation. And yes, a drink would be lovely.” She reached into her purse and about three people’s hands twitched. Pansy paused. “I am about to get the hostess gift I brought,” she announced. “No need to arm yourselves.” 

Draco’s lips twisted as several people flushed, looking away. _God how I love her._

While Pansy handed over the bottle of wine she’d bought as a gift, Draco’s gaze roamed the room. After making sure he had located all the mundane exits, he began cataloguing who was there. 

_Lovegood, Granger, Weasley..._ Heart speeding up, he stared at a man who was behind Granger, whose face was obscured by shadow. _If it’s him he’s the right height, although his shoulders are broader than I remember--_ At last the person moved and Draco’s breath caught. _Salazar. It is him. He’s here._

As Draco watched, Potter said something to Granger, who smiled and seemed to relax. Draco’s eyes widened. _He looks terrible_!

“Champagne?”

Blinking, Draco looked away from Potter and down into Pansy’s concerned eyes. “What?” 

She sighed, taking his elbow and turning him away from Potter and the rest of the room. “I didn’t know he was going to be here, I swear. Look, Theo is going to meet us here in a few minutes, so as soon as he arrives we can go and have a nice quiet meal someplace, all right?” 

Draco swallowed. “I’m fine.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, I can tell,” she said, tone dry. “Damn. This was a mistake. You’re as twitchy as a Muggle at a Death Eater meeting, darling, and I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” 

Taking a shaky breath, Draco exhaled slowly, counting to ten. It was a technique that had worked for him in Azkaban during stressful situations and this was definitely one of those. “None of this is your fault,” he finally managed. “If anything it’s mine for being an idiot. I should have stayed home. I’ve only been out a week.” 

“But _I_ insisted you come.” Clasping his arm, Pansy smiled sadly. “I thought this would reintroduce you to society slowly, but I should have known Potter would be here--” 

“Hello, Malfoy. Parkinson.” 

Draco stiffened. _I can’t do this. I can’t talk to him right now. Go away_!

Unfortunately, Potter’s psychic abilities seemed to be malfunctioning. Moving around Pansy, Potter came into view. “Look, Malfoy--” He paused. “May I talk to you?” 

Pansy’s gaze was flitting rapidly between them. “That may not be a good idea at the moment, Potter--”

“No,” Draco said, surprising himself. “It’s fine. Go ahead, Potter.” 

Potter’s eyes narrowed. “Are you all right?” 

Draco almost laughed. He’d have Disapparated already if he’d been able. “I’m fine,” he lied. “Say your piece.” 

Potter coughed. “I’d rather not do that here. Can we...step outside?”

Pansy moved protectively in front of Draco. “Potter, I really must insist--”

“Yes.” Placing his hands on Pansy’s shoulders, Draco gently moved her out of the way. “Lead the way, Potter.” 

“Potter, will you excuse us a moment?” Without waiting for a reply, Pansy dragged Draco a short distance away. “Are you mad? What in the hell is wrong with you?” she whispered angrily. “You do not have to do this--”

“Actually,” Draco said, watching Potter over her shoulder, “I think I do.” 

“Oh for--” Growling, she opened her purse and pulled out her wand. “If you insist on doing this then take my wand.” 

“And leave you defenceless in a room full of Gryffindors?” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

Pansy huffed. “Oh please. I’m still Slytherin, am I not?” She bared her teeth. “Let them try anything, just let them.” Pressing the wand into his hand, she sighed. “Just...no Unforgivables, all right?” 

Touched, Draco dropped the wand back into her purse. “I can't use it, remember? Anyway, I love you, you know that, right?” 

She sighed. “You’d better, you idiot.” Reaching up, she kissed his cheek. “If you need help, just yell.” 

“Oh yes, because that’s not girly,” Draco retorted as he moved past her. 

“Draco--” 

Ignoring her, Draco gestured toward the door. “Lead the way, Potter.” 

Everyone seemed to be watching as they exited, and as the door closed behind them he could just imagine them all pressed to the windows to watch. 

Potter glanced at the windows of the town house. “Something tells me our conversation won’t be private here, either. Maybe we could walk.” 

“Whatever,” Draco murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets. It was lightly snowing and there were people scurrying home, bent against the wind. Already cold, Draco started off beside Potter.

They walked a short way before Potter said anything. “I’m sorry for what happened to you.” 

Draco closed his eyes. “Are you?” 

“Yes.” 

If he hadn’t lost all feeling in his face, Draco would have laughed. “All right. Can we go back now?” 

“That’s not all!” Potter sighed. “Look, I didn’t want to testify against you in that hearing, but I had to answer the questions honestly, and you had said you were going to kill me in the Room of Requirement.” 

“That was Crabbe,” Draco muttered. “I just asked for my wand back.” 

“Are you saying you wouldn’t have killed me?”

Draco was so cold he couldn’t really think. “Does this really matter?” he bit out. “Can we go back now? I’m freezing.” 

“Just cast a Warming Charm!” Potter snapped. “We need to have this conversation--”

As Potter ranted, Draco tuned him out. He couldn’t feel his hands anymore, his feet were icicles, and he was pretty sure he would die out there in the cold. _This is hell,_ he thought. 

“...listening to me?” 

Draco blinked. Potter, looking concerned, was shaking him. When had that happened? “Merlin, you’re freezing! You fool! Why didn’t you use a Warming Charm?” 

Opening his mouth, Draco tried to explain that he no longer had access to magic, but the words wouldn’t come and a moment later, everything went black.

~


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [ Snowy street](http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121210201654/harrypotter/images/c/cf/DiagonAlleyNorthSideWinter.png).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Five

~

Startled, Harry’s first reaction was to draw his wand and look around to see if they were under attack. No one else was there, however; he was standing on a deserted street with only snow for company, and so he slowly relaxed. Above his head, a metal sign depicting a witch on her broom swung gently in the breeze. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Are you taking the piss, Malfoy?” he asked, nudging Malfoy with his boot. 

Malfoy didn’t move and Harry, concerned, raised his wand. Like all Aurors he had basic medical training, so he cast a diagnostic spell on Malfoy. _If you’re faking, this should tell me--_

Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the readings that indicated that Malfoy’s magic levels were dangerously low. “Merlin, you’re not faking, are you?” he whispered. “Damn.”

Malfoy didn’t reply and, swinging into action, Harry leaned down and picked him up. He weighed all of nothing and Harry sighed. “Not eating very much either, are you? What the hell have you been doing to yourself?” he murmured, starting towards Ginny’s flat. 

He kicked the door open and strode inside, ignoring the shocked murmurs. “He collapsed,” Harry said. “I need a place to put him.” 

Pansy Parkinson went absolutely white. “What have you done to him, you monster?” she shrieked, drawing her wand and starting towards Harry. 

About ten people, Ginny included, drew their wands, pointing them at her.

Hermione immediately took control of the situation. “There will be no hexing here tonight,” she snapped, stepping in front of Parkinson. “Lower your wand.” 

“But Potter attacked Draco--!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hermione said, halting Pansy in mid word. “There’s obviously something wrong with him.” 

Parkinson’s eyes narrowed, but she lowered her wand and everyone in the room relaxed. 

Harry cleared his throat. “Can we clear a space, please so I can put him down? He doesn’t weigh much but I’m still getting tired.” 

“Over here,” said Ginny, shoving some people off a sofa. 

Harry gently laid Malfoy down. “Parkinson,” he said. “Can you come here please?” When she was standing there, he said, “What’s wrong with him?” 

Parkinson pursed her lips. “You mean you really don’t know?” 

“If I knew I wouldn’t be asking you,” Harry snapped. 

She smirked. “No, I suppose not. Well, it’s a long story, and perhaps I’ll tell you, but first, Draco needs me.” And kneeling down, she began fussing over him.

~


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Red Christmas ball ornament](http://mit-kth.se/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Red-Christmas-decorations-christmas-22228016-1920-1200.jpg2098258254.jpeg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Six

~

Draco woke slowly, blinking as a face came into focus. “Pansy?” 

“Who else?” Sitting back, Pansy sighed. “Well, you certainly know how to cause a stir, don’t you?” 

Draco tried to sit up but Pansy simply raised an eyebrow and he settled. “Where am I? What happened?” 

“We’re in a sitting room.” She hummed. “As for what happened...It’ll come back to you.” 

His gaze drifted until it encountered a Christmas tree. A bright red ball with gold filigree hung there-- “Oh, shit! Potter! The party!” 

“Yes, I figured you’d remember him first.” Pansy smiled ruefully. “Everyone backed off to give you some room to recover. You went for a private chat outside with _Saint Potter_ and when you came back you were being carried in his arms.” She smirked. “It was very romantic.” 

Draco frowned. “Wait. Potter carried me? Like a sodding girl?”

Pansy nodded. “I thought he’d killed you. I drew my wand on him.” 

Draco’s eyes widened. “You didn’t!” 

She bit her bottom lip. “I did.” 

Draco started laughing helplessly and a moment later she joined in. “How are you still here?” he gasped out. “He should have flattened you.” 

“Oh please.” Pansy chuckled. “He’s a Gryffindor. Noble and pure.” She rolled her eyes. “Plus, there were too many witnesses for him to try anything.” 

“The witnesses were all Gryffindors, too,” Draco reminded her. 

Pansy coughed. “Point. I suppose Granger had something to do with it.” She stepped back, looking at someone behind Draco.

Feeling better, Draco started struggling to sit up again, and this time someone helped him. Looking up, he gazed into Potter’s face. “Potter. I hear you carried me.” 

Potter squatted down beside the sofa where Draco was sitting. “I did.” He frowned. “Are you aware that your magical levels are dangerously low?” 

Draco kept his face as expressionless as he could. “Of course.” 

Potter’s eyes narrowed. “What’s going on?” 

Draco glanced at Pansy, who turned to walk away and give them some privacy. “You mean you don’t know?” Draco asked once she was out of earshot.

“How would I know?” Potter seemed genuine. 

Exhaling, Draco said, “I assumed all Aurors would know.” 

“Would know _what_?” 

Draco searched his face and deciding he was sincere, said, “About my punishment.” 

~


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Snowy Owl](http://indykids.net/main/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/owl-flying.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to and for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Seven

~

Puzzled, Harry stared at Malfoy. “What punishment? You just got community service.”

“Community service?” Malfoy laughed. It was a bitter sound. “I suppose I was servicing a community in a way.”

“What does that even mean?” Harry shook his head. “Look, I checked on you. You were sentenced to community service for three years, which, to be honest, was the least you could do. Although, since you didn’t commit any real war crimes, I suppose it was fair.”

“You testified against me,” Malfoy said, tone even. “What did you think would happen when you did that?”

“I had to.” Harry sighed as guilt assailed him again. “Look, even though I had to testify against you before the Wizengamot, I made it clear that you could have done way worse things.”

Parkinson snorted.

Harry glared at her. “What? The last I heard you were fine, Malfoy.” 

Malfoy was regarding Harry as if he was a puzzle to solve. “You really don’t know, do you?” 

“Just tell him, Draco.” Parkinson glanced back and forth between them. “I honestly don’t think he knows what really happened.” She smirked. “And he _is_ Harry Potter. Maybe he can help.” 

“Help with what?” 

“Harry?” 

Distracted by Malfoy, Harry hadn’t heard Hermione’s approach. “Yes?” he snapped, standing up. By her raised eyebrow, he could tell she’d caught his irritation. He sighed. “Sorry. What’s wrong?”

Hermione’s gaze flicked to Malfoy. “You tell me.” 

Harry flushed under her searching look. “I’m still trying to work that out, actually.” 

She hummed. “I see. Well, in the meantime, I think you’ve a message.” She inclined her head towards the window, where a snowy owl was perched. 

Harry blinked. “Athena?” Walking over to the window, Harry opened it, letting his owl inside. She extended her leg and Harry took the message, slipping her an Owl Treat before sending her on her way. After he read the message, a note from Andromeda asking him to postpone his visit to see Teddy the following day, he turned around to return to Malfoy. 

Before he could get there, however, Hermione grasped his arm. “Are you truly all right, Harry?”

“I’m fine.” He patted her arm reassuringly. “I’m just...working some things out.” 

Hermione sighed. “I know that look. That’s the way you looked sixth year when Malfoy was plotting to let Death Eaters into the castle. It’s your ‘I’m obsessed’ look.”

“I’m not obsessed.” Harry coughed as she raised an eyebrow. “I’m _not_!” 

“You keep telling yourself that,” she said. “And while you do? You may want to know that Malfoy is leaving.” 

Spinning, Harry saw Malfoy standing up. He was leaning heavily against Parkinson and heading for the Floo. “Malfoy!” he cried. “Wait!” 

But before he could get there, Malfoy and Parkinson stepped into the Floo and were gone. 

~


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Frosty window](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_vYDzOAIuWyM/St8w8rFriqI/AAAAAAAAAfY/zwQ79HhVdss/s1600-h/icy+window).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Eight

~

“I can’t believe we left Potter standing there,” murmured Pansy as they stepped through the Floo into Draco’s flat. 

Draco huffed. “I just couldn’t stand to hear any more of his self-righteous prattle,” he said as Pansy helped him hobble over to the sofa. 

Pansy hummed noncommittally as she got him settled. “He did seem sincere,” she said. “And, in his defence, he may not have known about the adjustments they made to your sentence.”

“You’re on Potter’s side now?” 

Pansy shook her head. “I am always and forever on your side, darling,” she said, kissing the top of his head. “But in this case, it’s possible that Potter may be able to help.”

Unwilling to deal with any more, Draco leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “Can we not talk about him right now? Please?”

“Of course. But I do need to contact Theo. He’ll be expecting us to be at that party and I don’t want him to go and be surprised not to find us.” 

A wave of guilt washed over Draco and he opened his eyes to look up at her. “You said this was a work thing for him, right? Will what happened mess things up for him?” 

Pansy shrugged. “I’ve no idea. Although I don’t think his supervisor was there by the time we left, so maybe it’ll be all right.”

“Sorry,” Draco murmured as she moved away. Turning his head towards the window, he saw that the cold weather had left a beautiful frost pattern there. He sighed. He’d messed everything up again, hadn’t he? Theo was going to have to apologise, and Pansy, who he knew in her heart of hearts had been hoping to make a good impression, was once again on the outs with the in crowd. _Story of my life._

He heard Pansy murmuring in the background on her mobile. “...just going to stay in and eat here, all right? Can you pick up some take-away and bring it over? Thanks, love--” 

Draco drifted in his thoughts until the Floo sounded. He blinked. _Did I fall asleep_? He raised his head, expecting Theo to stride through and was shocked to see Potter enter his flat. 

“Malfoy.” Potter, looking stern, strode towards him. “There you are.” 

“How did you find me?” Draco asked, struggling to sit up. “This is a private Floo.” 

Potter snorted. “I’m an Auror, remember? I did a Floo trace. Now, tell me. What the fuck is going on?” 

~


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Tree and festive staircase](http://www.homefurnishings.com/assets/2009/11/30/staircase_tree_garlandart.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Nine

~

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Parkinson, who came running to the room, wand drawn. “Draco, what the hell--?” When she saw who it was, however, she stopped. “Oh, it’s you. How...surprising.” 

Harry sighed. “Look, Parkinson, you have my word I won’t harm him. We just need to talk, all right?” 

Tucking her wand away, Parkinson’s eyes narrowed. She glanced over at Malfoy, their eyes locking as some sort of wordless communication passed between them. After a long moment, Parkinson shook her head and sighed. “Fine. But you know where to find me.” 

Shooting one last warning look at Harry, she started for the Floo. Tossing in some Floo powder, she stepped into the green flames. For a moment Harry saw a curved staircase, decorated with garland and a beautifully decorated tree behind her, and then she was gone. 

Malfoy laid his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. “All right, Potter. We’re alone. Say what you came to say and leave.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t come to say anything,” he growled, exasperated. “I came to find out what happened to you. It’s clear something did.” 

Malfoy’s mouth curved into a faint smile. “So determined. Fine, you want to know what happened? I’ll tell you. I served community service.” 

Harry crossed his arms. “Yes, I guessed that much, thanks. But that doesn’t explain why your magical levels are so low.”

“My community service was served at Azkaban.” Malfoy opened his eyes, his gaze pinning Harry. “Have you ever been there?”

“No.” Harry suppressed a shiver. “I’ve heard about it, though--” 

Malfoy shook his head. “If you’ve never been there you can’t know what it’s like. It’s indescribable, really. They say the Dementors are gone but it still feels like they’re there.” 

Slowly, Harry nodded. He’d heard that from other Aurors unfortunate to be assigned duty in Azkaban. He’d assumed he’d serve some time on guard duty there but it had never happened and he’d never insisted. “It sounds awful,” he said. “But that still doesn’t explain your low magical levels.” 

“My magical levels are low because my magic had been siphoned off every day for three years as part of my community service.” Malfoy’s voice was soft, dull. “And I was told every day that it was nothing more than I deserved since I used my magic for evil purposes.” 

Harry blinked, a wave of horror washing over him. “They took your magic?” 

Malfoy nodded. “At first I shrugged and thought I was getting off easy. But after the first year I started to feel ill every time they did it. They didn’t care, they just kept going.” 

Swallowing hard, Harry bit out, “What did they do with it?” 

Malfoy shrugged. “I asked once and I got this for my trouble.” Pulling down the top of his jumper, he revealed a livid red scar. “Do you know what a white hot wand tip will do when pressed to someone as their magic is being drained?” 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Malfoy inclined his head, staring at Harry. Finally, he nodded. “I believe you.” He sighed. “So now you know what happened.” He laughed, a bitter sound. “On my last day they said they were sorry to see me go since I’d been such a good source for them.” 

“How long until your magic returns?” Harry asked.

“They told me it may never come back fully.” Malfoy shivered. “Sometimes when I touch a wand I can feel something inside me reach for it--” He choked. “Anyway, now you know. You can go now.” Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes once more. 

Harry blinked. “Oh no. I’m not going anywhere. I want to know who did this to you.” 

“What does it matter?” Malfoy muttered. 

“It matters because it’s wrong.” Harry’s hands clenched into fists. “Now, are you going to help me fix it or not?” 

~


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Stockings hung on the mantel](http://c.tadst.com/gfx/600x400/christmas.jpg?1).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Ten

~

Draco’s mouth fell open in shock. “W-what?” 

Potter sat beside Draco on the sofa. “You can’t be the only one they’ve been doing this to, Malfoy. They have to be stopped, don’t you see?”

“And you plan to stop them?” Draco blinked. It hadn’t occurred to him that Potter would actually want to help. “How?” 

“Well first, we need to prove it happened. And that it wasn’t legal. Do you have a copy of your sentencing papers?” 

Slowly, Draco nodded. “Of course. Why?” 

“Because we need to be sure they didn’t slip an addendum into your paperwork allowing them to do this.” Potter raised an eyebrow as Draco started at him. “What?”

Draco blinked. “I just--” Flushing, he looked away. “I didn’t think you’d care this much.” _Or at all._

“Why wouldn’t I care?” Potter asked. 

Draco snorted. “We haven’t exactly been the best of friends up to this point, Potter. Plus, up until this evening I thought you knew about what they were doing, condoned it, even.” 

Potter sighed. “Even when we were enemies in school, Malfoy, I’d never have wished something like this on you. I wouldn’t even wish it on Vol--” He paused. “Well, that would be a lie. If Voldemort _had_ had his magic drained, it would have saved a lot of people a lot of heartbreak.” 

Draco winced at Potter’s casual use of the name. “I suppose so.” 

“Anyway,” Potter continued. “We need to build a case. So once we look at your papers, then we’ll need to find out whether or not they’re doing this to other people, too. Do you remember seeing anyone else get their magic drained at the same time?” 

Draco shook his head, narrowing his eyes in concentration. “No, I never saw anyone else there during my collections. It was just the--” he shivered, “extractors. And they kept me hooded when they did it so I never saw their faces.” 

“Hm.” Potter pursed his lips. “We’ll need to figure out who they were. Would you recall their voices if you heard them?”

Draco shuddered. “Definitely.”

“Okay.” Potter gnawed his bottom lip. “I think we may need a bit of help with this.” 

“Help?” 

Slowly, Potter grinned. “Oh yes. We need Hermione. Once I tell her about this she’s going to go mad. She hates injustice.”

Draco stared down at his hands. “Even to Slytherins?” he muttered.

Potter sighed and to Draco’s shock, reached out and clasped one of Draco’s hands in his. “To anyone. Right, so, the next thing we should do is--” 

Just then Draco’s stomach growled loudly. “Sorry,” he said, embarrassed. “I missed dinner and Pansy was going to send Theo for food but then you arrived and--”

“And chased her off.” Potter sat back, studying Draco. “I haven’t eaten either,” he finally said. “I know a cosy place not too far from here if you’d like to get something to eat.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What if people see us?”

Potter frowned. “What if they do?” 

“I just finished my Azkaban community service last week,” Draco reminded him. “You’re an Auror. Aren’t there...I dunno...rules about that sort of thing?” 

“Not that I know of.” Standing up, Potter extended a hand. “Now come on, let’s go. We need to plan and you need to eat. No wonder you weigh practically nothing.” 

Huffing, Draco stood, _without_ accepting Potter’s assistance. “And how would you know that?” 

Potter smirked. “I carried you earlier this evening, remember?” 

Flushing, Draco looked away from him. _I wish I did._ “Of course. Well, since I was unconscious at the time--”

He paused when Potter touched his arm gently. “Look, Malfoy, can’t we just...start over? I want to help you. Let me?”

Draco looked up and into Potter’s green eyes. He hummed. “Fine. So...dinner?”

“Yes. And I’m paying since I made you miss yours.” 

Draco inclined his head, ignoring the warm feeling spreading through his chest. “Good to know chivalry isn’t dead.” 

They walked to the restaurant, which was called The Witch’s Brew, and when they arrived, were immediately shown to a romantic table in the corner. The hostess and most of the staff greeted Potter warmly; it was clear he was a regular. The place was decorated for Christmas, and even had stuffed stockings hanging on a mantel by a decked-out Christmas tree. 

Draco, who hadn’t really had an appetite for months, found his mouth watering as he inspected the menu, which seemed to feature Italian dishes. “What’s good here?” he asked. 

Potter grinned. “It’s all delicious.” Leaning forward, he said, “In fact-- Do you trust me?” 

Draco hesitated. “Loaded question,” he finally said. “But yes. I do.” _Salazar help me._

“Good.” Reaching for Draco’s menu, he plucked it from his hands. “Then I’ll order for both of us. This will be a meal you won’t forget.” 

Sitting back, Draco slipped his shaking hands into his lap. _It’s already that._

~


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [ Lit Fountain beside a Christmas tree](http://london.langhamhotels.co.uk/images/christmas_break_london_tllon_en.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Eleven

~

Harry ordered his favourite meal - Osso Buco with roasted potatoes, root veg and a bottle of red zinfandel. Malfoy didn’t say a word as he ate, and, although he kept casting looks Harry’s way, he did tuck in with what looked like enjoyment. 

When the waiter cleared everything away, Harry said, “Still hungry? They make a fabulous chocolate mousse pudding--” 

“No, I’m stuffed, thanks.” Malfoy dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and sat back with a sigh. “And I’m glad you persuaded me to let you order. I probably wouldn’t have chosen that, and it was delicious.” 

Harry smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

“Harry? Good to see you back!” Bridget, the owner’s daughter, approached their table. “I hope tonight’s dinner was enjoyable.” 

“It was brilliant, as usual,” said Harry. 

Bridget, an inveterate flirt, winked. “Shall I make you up a care package, then, luv?” she asked. “To tide you over until you return?” 

Harry laughed. “No thanks. I’ll probably be back soon enough.” 

“I look forward to that.” Smiling professionally at Malfoy, Bridget moved away. 

“Now I see why you like the place so much.” Malfoy’s tone was cool. “Is she your latest love interest?” 

Harry blinked. “Bridget?” He laughed. “No, she just flirts with everyone. If you ever come back she’ll flirt with you, too. Plus, she’s very happily married.”

“Ah.” Malfoy’s expression didn’t change and yet Harry got the impression he was relieved. “Well, I can be forgiven the mistake. She’s just your type.” 

“I’ve a type?” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Redheads.” Malfoy pursed his lips. “You do seem to gravitate towards them.” 

Harry laughed. “While I admit I do _know_ several redheads, I wouldn’t call any of them my type.” 

Inclining his head, Malfoy smirked. “My mistake.”

After polishing off the last of the wine, Harry sighed, pushing back from the table. “It’s getting late. We should probably go. After all, we’ll need to meet with Hermione tomorrow.” 

“Right.” Malfoy stood. “Of course.” 

On the walk back to Malfoy’s flat, Harry asked, “Do you mind if we take a slight detour?” And when Malfoy shook his head, he led them past his favourite hotel, which was decorated for the holidays. “I just love the way they did the tree,” he explained as they passed it. “And the fountain.” 

Malfoy, his hands in his coat pocket, coughed. “It seems a lot of other people like it, too,” he murmured, pointing at several snogging couples who were loitering about the fountain. “Apparently it’s considered a rather romantic spot.” 

“Looks like,” Harry agreed, looking away as he was reminded about his own loveless life. Was everyone else in the world in love but him?

“What’s wrong?” asked Malfoy. 

Harry sighed. “It’s nothing.” 

“I’d say it’s something.” Malfoy shrugged. “But, of course, why would you be interested in sharing with me?” 

“It’s not that--” Harry smiled ruefully. “It’ll sound ridiculous.” 

“Try me.” Malfoy cleared his throat. “Unless you didn’t mean it when you said you wanted us to start over.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s really not that important. It just seems as if everyone but me is in a relationship.” 

Malfoy snorted. “I’m not either. Although I don’t know why. Who wouldn’t want a Death Eater who just finished serving community service in Azkaban?”

Harry bit his lip. “Sorry I didn’t mean to--” 

“It’s fine,” Malfoy said. “Don’t worry about it. And I’m sure you’ll find the woman of your dreams soon.” 

“That’s unlikely,” said Harry. “Since I’m gay.” 

Malfoy stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“I’m gay,” Harry repeated. “Is that a problem?” 

Malfoy sounded a bit choked when he replied. “Not at all.” 

~


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Nighttime skating rink](http://25.media.tumblr.com/73730957d5432d5883ad9f0c8777f8ef/tumblr_mny6m9WWaK1rtq44ao1_500.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twelve

~

_A problem_? Draco thought, struggling to regain his wits after the bombshell Potter had dropped. _More like a fantasy come true._ But then, reality intruded. _Oh, who am I kidding? He’s Harry Potter. There’s no possibility that he could fancy a pathetic Death Eater--_

Potter’s face had gone expressionless. “If you’d prefer, I can see you home and then have Hermione contact you in the morning if you’re uncomfortable to be seen walking with me--”

“What?” Draco blinked, focussing on Potter. “Why would I be uncomfortable?” 

Flushing, Potter looked away. “Well, the Wizarding world does tend to be traditional about sexuality--” 

Draco snorted. “I like tradition as well as the next bloke, but even I’m not that much of a hypocrite.”

Potter looked confused for a moment before his face cleared. “You mean _you’re_ \--?”

Draco inclined his head. “It’s certainly not something I publicise, but all my friends know I’m bent.” 

“Oh.” Potter smiled faintly. “That’s something else we have in common, then.” 

“Something else?” Draco asked, distracted by the odd light in Potter’s eyes.

Potter raised an eyebrow. “We’re both single.” 

“Oh, right,” Draco replied, tone faint. “Of course.” _Single and available._

“So, are you feeling all right?” Potter asked a moment later as they continued walking. 

“I’m fine.” _More than._ “Why?”

Potter smiled. “You fainted earlier, remember? I’d rather not have that happen again.” 

Draco huffed. “I was just hungry.”

Wisely, Potter didn’t say anything about his magical levels. “Okay, well there’s one more thing I’d like to show you if you’re up for it.” 

“Lead the way,” said Draco. Oddly, his magical levels did seem fine, although he really had no way to track it. Usually by that point in a typical evening, however, he was exhausted and could barely crawl into bed. _Apparently socialising with Potter is good for me._

Potter led him down a deserted alley, and just as Draco began wondering where exactly they were going, they emerged onto what looked like a park. In the centre was a skating rink with people circulating in groups and pairs. The trees around the pool were hung with fairy lights and to Draco it looked simply magical. Draco exhaled. 

“Brilliant, isn’t it?” Potter murmured in his ear. “I love coming here and watching the people skate.”

“Watching?” Moved by a reckless impulse, Draco grasped Potter’s hand, pulling him towards the rink. “Please. Who wants to watch when they can _do_?” 

“But--but--” Potter was laughing. “We don’t even have skates. We can’t--” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “No, but _you_ have magic.” 

Slowly, Potter grinned. “That’s very true.” Looking around, he spotted some twigs and, picking them up, surreptitiously Transfigured them into skates. “So, Malfoy,” he murmured, extending his hand. “Would you care to go skating with me?” 

Speechless, Draco nodded, and as they took to the ice on their makeshift skates, he thought, _Salazar, I’m in trouble. This is feeling more and more like a date every minute._

~


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Christmas lights](http://www.themudflats.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/christmaslights.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Thirteen

~

Since Harry couldn’t skate, he wasn’t sure what impulse had made him drag Malfoy onto the ice. Nevertheless, he was having a wonderful time as they stumbled around the rink. _Well, as I stumble,_ he thought, watching Malfoy admiringly. _Malfoy’s a natural._

All around them were couples also having fun and for once, Harry felt as if he belonged, even if it wasn’t true. _This would have been a great first date._ Harry blinked. _Actually, I’m having more fun tonight that I have on many first dates--_

“...listening to me, Potter?” Gliding backward effortlessly, Malfoy stayed a couple of feet in front of Harry. “You seem lost in your own little world,” he said when Harry looked at him.

Harry blushed. “Sorry, just concentrating. I’m not good at this.” 

“You don’t say?” Malfoy deadpanned. He unbent enough to laugh as Harry held up two fingers and nearly fell over. “Come now, Potter,” he said, tone challenging. “You can do this. You’re a natural athlete.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I am? And was that an actual compliment?” 

“Of course you are.” Malfoy slipped his hands into his pockets. “And you can take it however you like.”

“A compliment, then.” Harry smiled. “Thanks.” 

Malfoy flushed, looking discomfited. “If you like. After all, I was there for your first time on a broom, remember? Much as it hurts to admit, you were good your very first time.” 

“Thank you.” Harry sped up a bit, his legs sliding further apart as he tried to keep his balance. “Something tells me this is an entirely different thing to master, though.”

“You _can_ use magic, you know.” Malfoy smirked as Harry frowned. “The Muggles won’t notice.” 

“That would be cheating,” Harry said, although, truth be told, he was rather tempted. “With my luck there would be an incident and the Obliviators would show up wanting my head.” 

“Hmm,” Malfoy hummed. “Well, we can’t have that. Still, you’re going to need a way to keep up. This was your idea, remember?” Spinning, he skated further away, his long legs pumping as he moved. Harry took a moment to admire his arse. 

_His spectacular arse._ Harry cleared his throat as Malfoy circled back and drew up beside him. “You’re very good at skating,” he said.

Malfoy shrugged. “We all have our strengths I suppose.” He shot a speculative look towards Harry. “And some are gifted in many things.”

Warmth spread through Harry’s chest. “Another compliment, Malfoy? Careful or I’m going to get suspicious.” 

Malfoy smirked. “I’m Slytherin. We’re used to it.” 

They skated for a few more minutes, Harry trying hard _not_ to check out Malfoy’s arse whenever Malfoy drew ahead. He was failing miserably. “Mal--”

“Salazar.” Malfoy took off across the ice, skating towards a corner of the rink. Swearing under his breath, Harry tried to follow. When he eventually arrived it was to find Malfoy bending over to pick up some fairy lights that had fallen from the trees and onto the ice. Harry carefully avoided ogling his arse _again_.

“This is dangerous,” Malfoy said, holding up the string of multicoloured lights. “Anyone could trip and fall. It’s a hazard.” 

Harry stared at Malfoy for a long moment. _How did I ever think this man deserved to go to Azkaban_?

“What?” Malfoy asked when Harry remained silent. “What is it?” 

“Nothing,” said Harry, fighting the urge to hug him. “It’s getting late. We should go. After all, we’ll be getting an early start in the morning.” 

~


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [NOEL votive candles](http://www.walltowallstencils.com/projects/gr/christmas/christmas.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Fourteen

~

When they finally made it back to Draco’s flat it was quite late. Far later than Draco had managed to stay up in a long time. And yet, he felt energised. He even pondered inviting Potter in, but couldn’t think of a legitimate reason. 

“I’ll owl in the morning,” said Potter after an awkward silence. “And I promise, I’ll get to the bottom of what happened to you, Malfoy.” 

Draco nodded. For the first time in ages, he was beginning to feel optimistic about his future. 

“Hermione will want to help, too,” Potter said. “And trust me, once she starts investigating, nothing will stop her. She’s very determined.” 

Draco coughed. Yes, _determined_ was one way to describe her. “That I believe,” he said. “She’s always been that way.” 

Potter smiled, moving closer as he seemed to relax. “True. And when she’s done with the people who did this to you--” He leaned in, almost within kissing distance. “Well, I almost feel sorry for them,” he murmured. “Almost.”

_I don’t._ Draco shivered. 

Potter, misinterpreting his action, stepped back, once again all business. “You must be exhausted. Goodnight, Malfoy. See you tomorrow.” 

Sighing, Draco reached for the doorknob. “Right. Goodnight, Potter.” He paused for a moment. “And, um--” 

“Yes?” Potter hesitated.

Draco drew a deep breath. “Thanks for listening earlier. It was more than I expected.” 

Potter’s expression softened. “Of course I listened, Malfoy. No one should be forced to endure what you did.”

Draco nodded, slipping inside. Once alone, he leaned against the door, closing his eyes and reliving the evening. Smiling, he entered his living room and, suddenly inspired, walked to the closet. Previously, he hadn’t been in the mood to decorate his flat for the holidays, but somehow an evening with Potter had inspired his dormant Christmas spirit. 

_Idiot,_ he thought, even as he rummaged through boxes. _This is so stupid--_

And yet, as he pulled out the clear votive candle holders that had been his mother’s favourite, his spirit lifted. Placing them on the mantel, he arranged a backdrop of red fabric to make it look more festive. He even found candles to place inside. And when he lit them, that tiny bit of decoration made his flat seem a brighter place. 

Then, humming, Draco prepared for bed. And, for the first time in three years, he slept soundly. 

~


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Red haired baby](http://queerty-prodweb.s3.amazonaws.com/wp/docs/2012/12/Redheaded_child_mesmerized_3.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Fifteen

~

When Harry woke the following morning he was humming. And, while he couldn’t recall what he’d been dreaming about, he knew it had been...pleasant, given the state of his sheets. 

Not wanting to examine that thought too closely, he showered, then Flooed Hermione. 

“Come on through, Harry,” she called out and so he walked into their living room. 

As usual it was strewn with papers and half-finished scribbles. Between Hermione’s propensity to research and George’s tendency to experiment, there was always some unfinished project going on there. 

Gingerly picking his way through the mess, Harry said, “Where are you?”

“Kitchen!” 

As he walked past a bookcase, Harry spotted a photo he’d never seen before, and pausing, picked it up. It looked like a young Ron. 

“It’s George,” said Hermione behind him, startling him. 

“He has blue eyes,” Harry said. 

Hermione hummed. “Many babies have blue eyes at first. Molly told me that his turned brown when he was three.” She smiled wistfully. “I keep that one there because it’s one of the few of him by himself at that age. All the others are of him and Fred, and--”

Harry nodded, replacing the photo carefully. Though it had been years, George was still recovering from Fred’s death. _I’m sure he doesn’t want any reminders around._

“Come on through, I was just making tea. Would you like some?” 

“That would be brilliant,” said Harry. 

Tea made, they sat across from each other in the kitchen. “So did you find Malfoy last night?” Hermione asked, hands wrapped around her mug as she sipped. “You caused quite the stir when you left so abruptly.” 

Harry flushed. “I found him, yes. And I discovered some things.” 

“Oh?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “What sort of things?” 

Taking a fortifying sip, Harry said, “Were you aware that they were draining his magic? Every day for three years?”

Hermione blinked. “What? They can’t do that.” 

“But they did. Remember how I told you his magical levels were low? Well that’s why.” And, in a few more words, Harry told her what Draco had told him.

“That’s illegal.” Hermione’s mouth was compressed in a thin line. “Highly illegal. In fact, the method for doing that is kept under lock and key in the Department of Mysteries for that reason. It takes a full unanimous vote of the Wizengamot for that to occur.” 

Harry nodded. “I know.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “You’re going to investigate this, aren’t you?” 

“Of course.” Harry frowned. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

She sighed. “Because for this to happen to such a high-profile prisoner who was supposed to be getting community service--” She shook her head. “Well, it would have to involve people at the highest levels of the Ministry.” 

“Not Kingsley. I don’t believe for one minute--” 

“It could be anyone.” Hermione set aside her mug. “We can’t rule out any suspects at this point.” 

Harry grinned. “ _We_?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Well I’m not letting you do this alone. Right, we need Malfoy here. Floo him, will you?” 

Quickly, Harry stood, starting for the Floo. “I’m on it.” _And I’m looking forward to seeing him._

~


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Dragon jewelled pendant](http://img.auctiva.com/imgdata/1/4/7/3/3/6/5/webimg/620011877_o.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Sixteen

~

Waking early, Draco stared at the ceiling, pondering the previous day’s events. Would Potter actually do something to help him? Draco was sure he _could_ , but that he was willing to even try was rather amazing. Despite himself, Draco had hope. _And hope is dangerous._

Shifting, Draco turned onto his side. From his bed he could see into the living room, where the votive candles he’d put out the evening before were still flickering. He smiled. _All right. Hope it is. But first, I have to find my sentencing papers._

Stretching, Draco pushed off the covers and padded towards the bathroom, where he made short work of his morning ablutions. Dressing took longer than it usually did since he dithered over what Potter would like. Finally rolling his eyes at himself, Draco selected basic black. His one concession was to pin his heirloom dragon jewelled pendant to his lapel. Inspecting himself in the mirror, he patted the pendant. It had always been lucky for him. _Let’s hope that’s still the case,_ he thought, turning away. 

Within twenty minutes he was rummaging through his files and ten minutes after that, he’d located the papers and was scanning them. What he found made him frown. _Nowhere does it say what form my ‘community service’ is to take. Which means it doesn’t say that they can’t drain my magic._

He was still poring over the parchments when the Floo sounded. 

Despite the fact that Draco’s heart leapt in anticipation, he made himself wait a few moments before answering. “Yes?”

Pansy’s face appeared and Draco stifled his disappointment. “So?” she said, tone arch. “What happened with Potter last night?” 

Draco’s face flamed. “Nothing happened,” he said a bit too quickly. And he knew it was a mistake the moment he said it.

She raised an eyebrow. “Hm. Would you like to try that again? That reply wouldn’t have fooled a first-year Hufflepuff.” 

Sighing, Draco told her about the non-date, and as he spoke her eyes got wider and wider. Finally, she shook her head. “Unbelievable. You’re actually dating Harry Potter. Only you.” 

“It wasn’t a date,” Draco protested.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Her eyes narrowed in concentration. “Right, now you need a strategy.” 

“A strategy?” Draco huffed. “Pansy, the man just feels guilty about what happened to me during community service. What I _need_ is to remember that.”

Pansy smirked. “Draco, no man who feels guilty takes someone to dinner and then ice skating. He’s interested. Do not mess this up.” Her smile softened. “Trust me, darling. This is worth fighting for.”

“I do trust you, but--” 

“Good,” she interrupted. “Now I’m going to get off the Floo so he can contact you.” She looked him up and down. “You look great. Good luck.” 

Once she was gone, Draco sat back on his heels, eyes narrowed. Was she right? Was Potter interested? _And what happens if this doesn’t work_? He blinked. _More importantly, what if it does_?

Before he could consider the implications of that, the Floo sounded. Taking a deep breath, Draco answered it. “Hello, Potter.” 

~


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Wrapped gifts under the tree](http://braininjuryma.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/bigstock-christmas-cheer-1131226.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Seventeen

~

Harry stared into Malfoy’s eyes for a long moment, caught in their smoky depths. _Have his eyes always been that beautiful_?

“Potter? Is everything all right?” Malfoy prodded.

Harry blinked, looking away from those oddly mesmerising eyes. _Bloody hell, I hope he’s not a good Legilimens, because the things I was thinking--_ “Yes, sorry. Um, I’m at Hermione’s place and I told her about what happened to you. She’d like to help. Have you found your sentencing papers?”

Malfoy held up a parchment. “I was just looking over them. I see no mention of what happened to me being a part of my punishment.” 

Harry nodded. “I’d have been surprised if it had been. Imagine the public’s reaction! Anyway, if you have a moment, could you come through so Hermione can look at them, too? Then we can plan the next step.” 

“Very well. I’ll be right there.” Malfoy’s face disappeared and a moment later he stepped through the fireplace and into the room. He was all in black, except for a jewelled pin with two dragons curled around a red garnet stone. As Harry stared at it, one of the dragons winked. 

Harry smiled. 

“What is it?’ Malfoy asked, looking down at the pin. He shook his head. “Are they flirting with you? They’re terrible that way.” 

Harry chuckled. “I don’t mind.” 

As Malfoy looked around, Harry continued studying him. Something seemed different about him in the light of day. “This is Granger’s home?” he asked.

Harry nodded, distracted from his thoughts. “Yes. She and George live here.” 

Malfoy’s eyes lingered on the tree in the corner, which, unlike the rest of the somewhat messy space, was beautifully decorated and looked quite organised with its gaily wrapped gifts and bags. “It’s very nice,” he finally said. “Quite welcoming.”

“Thank you.” Hermione, face expressionless, stood at the door. 

Malfoy inclined his head. “No, thank _you_ for agreeing to help me. I know you don’t have to.” 

Hermione’s expression didn’t soften a hair. “I’m only helping you because Harry asked and because what happened to you shouldn’t happen to anyone.” 

Malfoy nodded. “Understood.”

“Good, now come through. I need to hear about all this first hand.” 

Once they were all seated at the kitchen table, Hermione began to cross-examine Malfoy. He held up well under the questions until she asked if he’d seen a Healer. “No,” he said, flushing and looking away from her. “Who would help me? Plus, I’m pretty sure one of them _was_ a Healer, and since I never saw their face--” 

Hermione sighed. Harry could tell she was affected by his story. “Well we can at least have you examined by someone,” she said. “And I’m willing to swear on my life that this Healer had nothing to do with what happened to you.” 

Harry, who’d pulled his chair close to Malfoy’s to offer silent support, blinked. “You don’t mean--?”

“Who are you talking about?” Malfoy asked. 

Harry coughed. “Luna’s a Healer.” 

Malfoy’s eyes widened. “But she was imprisoned in my house. Why would she help me?”

Harry smiled. “Because it’s the right thing to do.” 

Malfoy shook his head. “I’m going to owe you all when this is over. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to repay you, Potter.” 

Harry’s hands clenched into fists as he fought to not touch him. “Oh,” he said lightly. “Something tells me it will all work out eventually.” 

~


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Marauder’s Map](http://forbookssake.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/marauders-map-Harry-Potter-310x310.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** A Christmas Wish - Part Eighteen  
>  **Author:** **Prompt used:** 's 2013 Christmas prompt #14: [Marauder’s Map](http://forbookssake.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/marauders-map-Harry-Potter-310x310.jpg).
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Eighteen

~

Luna Lovegood didn’t even blink when Granger filled her in on the situation. “Of course I’ll examine him,” she said. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there.” 

“Thanks, Luna. Oh, and we need you to be discreet, all right? No one else can know what you’re doing.” 

“Of course.” Lovegood glanced towards Draco, her expression speculative. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Closing the Floo, Granger spun around to face them. “Right, let’s get comfortable. It may be a while.” 

Draco frowned. “But she said ten minutes.” 

Granger and Potter exchanged amused looks. “That’s ten minutes Luna time,” said Potter. “For the rest of us that’s about an hour.” 

“In the meantime,” Granger said, “I’d like to look at those sentencing papers, Malfoy. Maybe I’ll find something useful there.”

After he handed over the parchment, Draco sat on the sofa and tried to relax. Would Lovegood actually be able to find something to help him? Leaning his head on the back of the sofa, he pretended to rest, all the while watching Potter pace through slitted eyes. Whenever possible, Draco’s gaze lingered on Potter’s arse. _Auror training certainly agrees with him._

Suddenly, Potter stopped in his tracks and swore under his breath. “Hermione, can I use your Floo? I meant to call Andromeda today and--”

“Of course.” Granger didn’t even look up. 

“Thanks.” Hurrying over to the Floo, Potter tossed in some powder and bent down. Draco bit back a moan as he got an even better view of his arse. A moment later, Potter hummed. “That’s odd. I wonder where they are--?”

“Didn’t she send you an owl last night?” Granger asked. 

Potter nodded, his face clearing. “That’s right. Andromeda said she and Teddy were going to visit some Muggle relatives.” Standing up, he glanced towards Draco and, face gentling, he moved closer to Granger. Speaking softly, he continued, “By the way, did I ever tell you what I decided to give Teddy for Christmas?”

“No.” Granger looked up. “And why are you whispering?”

Potter tilted his head towards Draco.

She sighed. “Ah. And no, last I’d heard you were pondering one of the new Nimbus brooms.”

Potter smiled. “I decided on something he can get even more use from.” And, reaching into his robes, Potter pulled out what looked like a plain, folded parchment. 

Granger’s eyes widened. “The Marauder’s Map?” She raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think that’s wise? He’s so young--”

Harry shrugged. “He’s twelve, I think he can handle it. Plus, his father helped make it. And I know how I felt when I got something that belonged to mine.” 

Granger smiled. “That’s true. He’s sure to love it.” 

_What in Salazar’s name is a Marauder’s Map?_ wondered Draco as he continued faking sleep. But before he could ponder it any further, the Floo sounded and he twitched involuntarily, opening his eyes. 

“Welcome back, Malfoy,” Potter murmured as he walked past to greet Lovegood. 

They conferred quietly, Lovegood occasionally glancing at Draco as if he was a particularly interesting specimen. Within moments, Granger joined them, and soon all three were whispering furiously. Finally, Lovegood nodded. 

Granger walked towards Draco. “We’ll just give you some privacy.” Glancing at Potter, she raised an eyebrow. “Coming, Harry?”

Looking reluctant, Potter nevertheless followed her out the door. “We’ll be in the next room,” he said just before it closed. “Call if you need anything.”

Feeling oddly bereft without Potter, Draco fidgeted nervously as Lovegood approached.

“Hello, Draco,” she said, pulling out her wand as she got closer. “Now, let’s see what happened to you.”

~


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Decorated mansion](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_kgRM5Freqs0/TLYNjRPwRSI/AAAAAAAAAN4/E-2dVGsU4EI/s1600/13735_171936836238_145337261238_2936875_6015514_n%5B1%5D.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.   
>   

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Nineteen

~

Harry stared at the door to Hermione’s living room, wondering what was happening inside. Would Luna be able to find a cure? Or was Malfoy doomed to a life with minimal magic? How would he survive? _This may be something I can’t fix._

“You’re really worried, aren’t you?” 

Dragging his attention from the door, Harry looked at Hermione. “What?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You do know that Luna won’t hurt him, right?”

“Not deliberately, anyway.” Harry returned to his perusal of the door. “They’re taking a long time, don’t you think?” 

She hummed. “Not really. It’s only been an hour. Plus, I expect Luna’s going to have to do a fairly thorough evaluation.” 

“I suppose.” Harry sighed. 

“Have you thought about what will happen if he never gets his magic back?” Hermione asked. 

“No.” Harry crossed his arms. “He’ll get it back.” 

“But, Harry, you have to face facts. He may not--” 

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes.” Harry started pacing. “I’m giving them another ten minutes and then I’m going in there.” 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Before you go blundering in, take a look at this, would you?”

Spinning on his heel, Harry walked towards her. “A look at what?” 

“Malfoy’s sentencing papers. I brought them out here with me to continue reviewing them.” Hermione pointed to a spot. “Can you make that bit out?” 

Leaning close, Harry frowned. “It looks like it’s been altered.” 

“See, I thought that, too.” Hermione chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. “But this is a Ministry document. They’re charmed to be unalterable. In fact, if there is any sort of tampering, the Ministry is alerted, and the contract is made invalid.”

Harry was still trying to read. “It seems there was something about Malfoy reporting to a parole officer?”

Hermione nodded. “But it’s been erased. So I wonder who that was supposed to be?”

“Does it matter?” Harry asked. 

“Of course. A parole officer is responsible for the convicted person’s wellbeing.” Hermione smiled. “When we find Malfoy’s officer, we’re closer to finding out what happened to him.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Well you realise who we have to ask, then, right? It would be the person who ran the Auror corps back when Malfoy was sentenced.” 

Hermione frowned, then groaned when she realised what he was saying. “ _We_?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. 

She smiled ruefully. “Right, so that means a trip to the Minster for Magic’s house. No problem.” 

The door opened and Luna emerged. Behind her stood Malfoy. 

Harry gave him a thorough once over, relaxing infinitesimally when it looked like he was fine. 

“Before you ask, Draco’s magic levels seem stable,” said Luna. “I can’t tell yet if his magic will regenerate on its own or not, but he’s definitely been tampered with.” And, for the first time since Harry had known her, she looked angry. “We need to find these people before they do this to anyone else.”

Hermione walked towards Malfoy. “I apologise for doubting you, but I asked Luna to check if you were faking or not.” 

Malfoy inclined his head. “I don’t blame you,” he said. “I’d have had her do the same thing had our situations been reversed.” 

Hermione smiled. “Right, so the good news is that Harry and I think we may have found something in your sentencing papers.” 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “Sounds like there’s bad news, too.” 

Harry coughed. “Very perceptive. Do you know who your parole officer was?” 

Malfoy shook his head. “I...” He blinked. “I don’t remember anything being said about a parole officer.” 

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione. Slowly, she nodded. “It’ll be better if the request comes from you.”

“What request?” Malfoy asked, looking back and forth between them.

Harry sighed. “We need to see the Minister.”

~

Hermione made lunch and Harry sent the owl that afternoon, not expecting a quick reply, but Athena returned within a couple of hours. “This says he has a reception this evening,” he said, scanning the parchment. “But that we can come by about an hour before.” He looked up at Malfoy. “All of us.” 

Malfoy blinked. “Me? I’m to see the Minister?”

“Yes.” Harry coughed. “He makes that clear here. Since it involves you, he wants you there.” 

“I’m going to the Minister’s mansion?” Malfoy looked down at this outfit. “I need to change.” 

“You look fine,” said Hermione. “After all, we won’t be party guests. Just let me leave George a note and we can go.”

Malfoy looked unconvinced, though. Harry smiled. “Relax. He’ll help us.” 

When they Apparated to the coordinates, however, it was dusk, and even Harry got a bit nervous when he saw Kingsley’s home. 

The Minister’s mansion was enormous and was decked out for the holidays, with white fairy lights everywhere, even in the trees. 

“Wow,” said Hermione. 

Malfoy sighed. “Malfoy Mansion used to look like this at the holidays,” he whispered. 

“When we get your magic back you can restore it,” Harry said impulsively. 

Malfoy stared at him for a long moment. Then, he smiled. “You really are an optimist, aren’t you?” 

Harry smiled back. “This is a surprise?”

Malfoy laughed. “No, I suppose not.” 

~


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Hogwarts in winter](http://hdwallpapers.fr/thumbnail/castle_hogwarts_winter_snow_rock_city_hd-wallpaper-238490.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty

~

As they approached the front door, it opened. “Ah, there you are.” A much older-looking Percy Weasley was standing there, looking harried. “I’ve been waiting for you,” he said formally. “Do come this way. Can’t have you disrupting the festivities, after all--” 

Granger rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Percy! You’d think we were strangers instead of relatives.” 

Percy flushed. “But I can’t allow nepotism to influence--” 

Snorting, Granger simply pulled him into a hug. “It’s not nepotism to greet your sister-in-law properly,” she said.

Hanging back, Draco watched as Potter greeted Percy as well. When Percy spotted him, however, his smile faded. “Malfoy.” 

Draco inclined his head. “Weasley.” 

Potter cleared his throat. “We’re supposed to see Kingsley, Percy, so--” 

“Yes, of course.” Becoming all business, Weasley led them inside and down a hallway. 

The mansion was beautifully decorated, with a Christmas tree in every room. As they quickly walked past, Draco saw trees decorated in blue and gold, in white crystal, in red and gold, and even one in green and silver. 

Finally, Weasley led them into a gorgeous library that reminded Draco of his mother’s study, all warm wood and evergreen wreaths. On the wall was a painting of Hogwarts in winter. Draco stared at it for a long moment, suddenly missing those simpler days. _Maybe if things had been different, Potter and I could have friends--_

“Wait here, please,” Weasley said. “The Minister will be with you shortly.” 

Once Weasley left, Granger turned to Potter. “I’m still not sure this is a good idea, Harry.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, turning away from the Hogwarts painting. “And why’s that?” 

Potter sighed. “She thinks Kingsley may have known about what happened to you.” 

“The thing is, he’d almost have to.” Granger shook her head. “I don’t see how it could have happened for so long otherwise. Still, I suppose we do have to give him the opportunity to explain it to us.” 

“Well, I’m glad I deserve that consideration at least.” 

They all three spun to face Minister Shacklebolt, who was standing at the door. 

“Minister,” Granger whispered. 

“Good evening.” Shacklebolt smiled. “Now, what is it that I’m supposed to have done?” 

~


	21. Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Christmas tree lights and snow-covered benches](http://smashingtops.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/06.-Christmas-Tree-Lights.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-One

~

Harry stepped forward. “Someone’s stolen Malfoy’s magic, Minister. They drained it daily over his three year sentence, while he was doing his community service.”

“They did what?” Kingsley’s smile faded and his eyes sharpened. “Perhaps you’d better start at the beginning.” 

Harry, Hermione and even Malfoy took turns telling the story, and within a few minutes Kingsley was shaking his head. “And you think that perhaps I may have been involved in this scheme?” In the ensuing silence, he raised an eyebrow. “Evidently so.”

Hermione cleared her throat. “It’s just...He’s such a high-profile prisoner that we thought--” 

Kingsley held up a hand. “I’m not arguing that it’s a valid consideration.” He swivelled to face Malfoy. “But I pledge to you, Mr Malfoy, I’m not involved.”

Slowly, Draco nodded and Harry relaxed slightly. “I don’t think we honestly thought you were,” Harry said. “It’s just--”

“Someone very high up in the Ministry has to be,” Kingsley finished for him. He frowned. “Since assuming this post I’ve delegated a lot of duties to others, but the Death Eater community service program is under my personal supervision, so if someone is subverting it for their own purposes I want to know about it.” 

“Who was Malfoy’s parole office, sir?” Hermione asked. “We’ve examined his sentencing papers but we can’t seem to tell.” 

Kingsley sighed. “I keep that information at my office in the Ministry.” He glanced at the clock. “I would send someone to get it now, but tonight’s reception is to celebrate the new treaty between us and the sentient non-human magical creatures. I need all my personnel here--”

Malfoy looked away, and when he spoke his tone was defeated. “Of course, Minister. You’ve important things to do. I should go--” 

“--but this _is_ important.” Kingsley smiled as Malfoy’s eyes widened in clear surprise. “I was going to add that if you’ll allow me a few minutes to make an appearance at the reception and greet my guests, I can ask my secretary to retrieve the documents for you and bring them here.” 

“You mean you’d actually do that?” Malfoy whispered. “For me?”

Kingsley smiled. “I’m everyone’s Minister for Magic, Mr Malfoy,” he said gently. “Even yours.”

Malfoy bit his lip and looked down. Harry’s hand clenched into fists as he resisted hugging him. “Thank you, sir,” he said when Malfoy seemed incapable of speaking.

Kingsley inclined his head. “It’s no less than I would do for anyone, and, more importantly, it’s the right thing to do. Now, while I go downstairs would you three like have some hors d’oeuvres? We’re serving wine and pastry out in the garden.” 

“In winter?” Hermione asked. 

Kingsley nodded. “Some of our non-human guests aren’t comfortable indoors. There’s a general Climate Control Charm over the back garden so you should be comfortable enough. I’ll have someone escort you.”

The gardens were quite comfortable, and the gardens behind the Minister’s Mansion were beautiful. The trees were all decorated in fairy lights of different colours: blue, green, red, yellow. There were even park benches, artfully covered in faux snow. People, centaurs, elves, dwarves and all manner of other creatures strolled about, chatting and eating. 

Snagging two glasses of champagne from a passing tray, Harry handed one to Malfoy. “You look like you could use this.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I guess I’ll get my own, then,” she said pointedly. 

Harry coughed. “Erm--” 

“It’s fine.” Hermione looked back and forth between them, expression speculative. “I thought I saw a nymph over there. I’ve always wanted to talk to one.” She smirked, moving away. “Hopefully you two can entertain yourselves.” 

Harry blushed but didn’t call her back. 

Malfoy sipped, eyeing Harry over top of his champagne flute. “So,” he finally murmured. “If it wasn’t the Minister, who was it?” 

Harry shook his head. “No idea, but whoever it is, they will pay.”

Malfoy smiled. “You’re such a hero, Potter.” 

~


	22. Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Christmas feast](http://static.guim.co.uk/sys-images/Guardian/Pix/pictures/2011/12/22/1324581534943/The-cost-of-a-traditional-007.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-Two

~

Draco looked around, cataloguing all that must have gone into putting on such an extravagant reception. “This is quite impressive,” he finally said. 

Potter, walking beside him, smiled. “It is, isn’t it?” He laughed softly. “Of course, since I grew up without magic, it never fails to amaze me what it can do.” He shook his head. “It never gets old.” 

_Without magic._ The smile faded from Draco’s face. “That may be my future,” he said softly. “A life without magic.” 

Potter sighed. “You have magic, it’s just at low levels right now.” Placing a hand on Draco’s arm, he squeezed gently. “And I’m sorry I reminded you about it.” 

Draco shrugged. Inexplicably, Potter’s touch made him feel immediately better. “It’s never that far away, to be honest.”

“You never did say what Luna told you.” As Potter slid his hand down to grasp Draco’s elbow, his touch warmed Draco. “Did she happen to mention when she thought your magic would be back?” 

Draco almost smiled. _He’s such an optimist. Not ‘if’ it’ll be back, but ‘when’._ “Like all Healers, she was vague about the specifics. She said it could return in a few weeks, or months, or years.” _Or never._ He looked away. “Perhaps I’ll need lessons on how to live without it.”

“You’ll get it back.” Potter’s eyes blazed and in that moment Draco had no doubts that if he could restore Draco’s magic by sheer will, he would.

Draco shivered.

“Cold?” Concerned, Potter steered him towards the mansion. “It may be climate controlled out here, but it is still winter. Let’s go inside.” 

Draco agreed and, once indoors they drifted towards one of the many buffet tables set up for the reception. Laid out on each one was standard Christmas fare: roasted turkey, potatoes, veg, tarts, cake, pudding, and assorted sauces. “Hungry?” Potter asked. 

Before Draco could reply, his stomach rumbled. 

Potter laughed, reaching for some plates. He handed one to Draco. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Dishes laden with food, they retreated to one of the rooms set aside for dining, grabbing an intimate table for two in a corner. 

As he ate, Potter watched him. _This almost feels like another date._ Draco shook off the feeling. 

“I’ve not wanted to ask,” said Potter once their plates were close to empty. “But where are your parents?” He coughed. “I know your father returned to Azkaban but your mother--” 

“Mother is in Switzerland.” Oddly, it felt good to tell Potter. He hadn’t even spoken to Pansy about her. “She...didn’t do well when Father landed in prison again.” He sighed. _By which I mean she went a bit mad._ “The facility where she’s staying is very good, though. They think she’ll make a full recovery.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Potter rested a hand on top of Draco’s. 

Draco stared into his eyes. “Are you? I know you didn’t like them--” 

“I may not have liked what they stood for,” Potter corrected. “But I didn’t wish them ill, either.” He sighed. “When I was a kid all I wanted was to be left alone.” He shook his head. “You know, if Voldemort had just left me alone, he’d still be here.” 

Slowly, Draco nodded. “But that wasn’t his way.” 

“No. I suppose not.” 

“Harry.” 

Both Draco and Potter winced, looking away from each other and at the intruder. She looked familiar, but Draco was blanking on her name. 

“Hello, Cho!” Potter smiled in welcome, hugging the woman. 

Draco cleared his throat as the rest of her name came to him. “Chang.” 

“Malfoy.” Chang smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m the Minister’s secretary. He asked me to escort you to his study. He had me retrieve the documents you requested and he’d like to discuss them with you.” 

“Brilliant.” Potter looked around. “But we should find Hermione since she’ll be interested in seeing them, too--” 

“I can send someone to get her if you like.” Chang paused. “Or--” 

“Or?” Potter waited. 

“Well, I can escort Malfoy there and you and Hermione can come after us.” Chang smiled. “I know how good your sense of direction is, Harry. It’s the same library where the Minister met with you earlier.” 

Potter hesitated. “Is that all right with you, Malfoy?” he asked. 

Draco wanted to say no. Something about Chang bothered him. “Sure,” he lied. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay.” Clasping Draco’s arm, his touch sent a boost of warmth through him. “I’ll find you a few minutes.” 

Once he was out of earshot, Chang said, “Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Draco followed her, the sense of wrongness intensifying until, when they reached a deserted corridor, he paused mid-step. “You know, I’ve changed my mind. I believe I’d like to wait for Potter and Granger--” 

Chang spun. “Oh would you?” she sneered. “Well it’s too late now, I’m afraid.” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

She smirked. “You went and blabbed, didn’t you? We told you not to, warned you what the consequences would be. This shouldn’t be a surprise.” 

“Warned--?” Draco clamped his mouth shut, his mind racing. _Stall_! an inner voice screamed at him. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean--”

“Aren’t you being a bit too hard on him, Cho?” 

Recognising that voice, Draco froze. 

“After all, we did alter his memory that last day we extracted his magic.” 

Draco closed his eyes just as the hex hit him. 

~


	23. Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Christmas cracker gifts](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-l9-IELn_OSI/UK3JJlt_8TI/AAAAAAAADLw/48LPNC01bFM/s1600/romanov-luxury-christmas-crackers-harrods-decorations-gifts-2.png).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-Three

~

Harry found Hermione outside, sipping wine as she eyed a table covered with gold foil Christmas crackers. “Every guest gets one,” she said as he approached. “They really went all out for this.” 

“They did,” Harry agreed. He smiled. “So, did you get to talk to a nymph?”

Saluting him with her glass, she grinned. “I _did_. And we had a lovely conversation.” She winked. “She even gave me some very useful seduction pointers.” 

Harry groaned. “I don’t want to know that.” 

Hermione smirked. “Are you sure? They were really interesting. You never know when certain skills may be useful. Say...with Malfoy, perhaps?” 

Harry coughed. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” 

She snorted. “Right. So that _wasn’t_ you I saw checking out his rear end earlier?” She shook her head as he blushed. “You should know better than to try to keep secrets from an Unspeakable. We’re used to ferreting them out.” 

“ _Ferreting_?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Interesting choice of words.” 

Hermione chuckled. “Well, I do have a way with them.” She made a show of looking around. “And, speaking of, where is Malfoy?” 

“We got notification that the records from Kingsley’s office arrived. He’s on his way to the study where we met before. I knew you’d want to look over the records, too, so I came to get you.”

“And left him alone?” Hermione hummed. “Are you sure that was a good idea?”

“We’re in the Minister’s mansion. If he’s not safe here, then he’s not safe anywhere,” Harry replied. A sudden chill made him shiver. He shook it off. “But you’re right. We should find him quickly.”

“Agreed.” Becoming all business, Hermione put down her wine. “Let’s go.” 

As they started for the mansion, however, Percy approached. “Harry. Hermione, I’ve been looking for you. The Minister’s ready to see you now.” He looked around. “Where’s Malfoy?”

Harry frowned. “Cho led Malfoy to the study. I thought you’d know that.”

“Cho? You mean Cho Chang? Why would she be here?” Percy asked. Extracting a parchment from his robes, he scanned it, shaking his head. “No, she’s not scheduled as a guest.”

Harry went still. “She’s not a guest, she said she was Kingsley’s secretary. She’s the one who let us know that Kingsley was looking for us and she took Malfoy to him.” 

Percy shook his head. “Sorry, but the Minister’s secretary is Zacharias Smith. I’ve no idea why Cho would even be here.”

_Merlin_. Heart pounding, Harry drew his wand. “We need to find Malfoy now.”

Hermione was ahead of him. “You search the mansion, I’ll search the gardens.”

As they separated, Harry sprinting for the mansion, he heard Percy say, “Do you mean to say Cho Chang crashed the Minister’s reception? That’s illegal!”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he ran. Something told him that that wasn’t the only illegal thing Cho had done lately.

~


	24. Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Icicles in trees](http://onegreentomato.files.wordpress.com/2011/02/icy-branch-wmb.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-Four

~

Draco regained consciousness slowly and it took him a moment to recall what had happened. He lay still for a moment, his head throbbing, and when he didn’t hear anything, he cautiously opened one eye. 

He was on a rock slab in what looked like a cell, stone walls surrounding him, except for one window through which he could see trees with icicles hanging from their boughs. Under different circumstances Draco might even have thought the sight beautiful, but as it was it just made him shiver. 

Hearing footsteps approach from a distance, Draco closed his eyes again and feigned sleep. His body warmed as he heard voices. “...still unconscious. Maybe you hexed him too hard--”

“Oh please. I barely hit him with that spell.” 

Chang huffed. “Well his magic’s probably still low. If you damaged him, it’ll make it harder to extract the rest of it.” 

Draco barely managed to not flinch.

“I didn’t think you wanted to drain him completely. Wouldn’t that kill him?” 

Chang sighed. “That’s unlikely. Although if I can extract all his magic maybe it would prevent him being able to tattle on us again. You saw who he was with! If _Harry Potter_ starts investigating--” 

“Why would draining him stop Potter from investigating?” 

“Because if Malfoy has no magic, he’s no better than a Squib,” Chang said. “And once that happens I bet even Harry will lose interest.” 

_Will he_? Draco thought, going cold. _It would make sense. After all, why would he bother with someone he can’t even share magic with_?

“I suppose. I just have to be sure no one saw me Apparate us all out of the Minister’s mansion. We don’t want any questions, after all.”

Chang hummed. “Relax, who would say anything to you? You’re on the Minister’s personal staff, Zacharias.”

Draco wracked his brain. The name was familiar... _Smith. I remember him now._ Draco risked taking a quick look. Fortunately, Chang and Smith had their backs turned. 

“Percy Weasley would notice.” Smith shook his head. “That man watches me like a hawk. Ever since your discovery that we could siphon off other people’s magic to boost our own, he’s been suspicious at how fast I’ve been advancing.”

“He’s just jealous.” Chang drew her wand. “And why wouldn’t he be? You’re on the fast track at the Ministry.”

“Not since we stopped being able to drain those doing community service,” Smith growled. “Malfoy was the last Death Eater we had access to, and ever since his sentence ended, my magic levels have started dwindling.”

“Which is why you need more.” Chang drew her wand. “We both do. You’ll never get through the next phase of training without it, and I’m already falling behind in Healer training.”

“You’re right.” Something buzzed and Smith pulled out a pocket watch. “Damn, I have to return to the reception, Shacklebolt’s about to give his speech. Don’t do anything until I return, all right?” 

“Very well.” 

Draco snapped his eyes shut as Smith turned and walked past him to leave. 

_I have to get out of here,_ he thought as he heard Chang moving about. _If only I had enough magic--_

“Merlin, it’s freezing in here,” muttered Chang. “I’m waiting for him upstairs.” 

As her footsteps moved away, Draco frowned. _I’m warm. If she’s cold and I’m warm, then I must be doing it--_

Cautiously, not daring to hope, Draco waited until he was sure he was alone before concentrating. He’d never cast a Patronus before, but he knew the incantation. _No wand, and I’ve no idea if this will work, but what other choice do I have?_ Hands clenched into fists he thought about skating with Potter the night before and, after sending up one last prayer, said, “ _Expecto Patronum--_ ”

~


	25. Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Gringotts Bank](http://www.themeparkreview.com/forum/files/gringotts_bank__1_.png).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-Five

~

“Not a trace, mate.” Ron shook his head. “If Cho was here, she’s gone now.” 

“Oh, she was here.” Frustrated, Harry ground his teeth. “Someone has to have seen her.” 

“I believe you, my team just can’t find any signs of her.” Ron sighed. “And the Minister’s asked that we not disrupt the reception too much. I’ve managed to talk to the centaurs, the nymphs, even the Gringotts goblins, but no one knows anything, and I don’t want to seem as if I’m interrogating the guests, so--”

Harry nodded. “Understandable. Still, I can’t help but think that the longer we wait, the more danger Draco’s in--”

“ _Draco_?” Hermione walked up behind them, her voice sharp.

Harry flushed. “Malfoy,” he amended. 

“Mmhm.” She raised an eyebrow before turning to Ron. “So I’ve had a chance to examine the wards. Unfortunately, they’re at their weakest setting because of the reception, and there’s no way to trace who’s been through them.” She shook her head. “I’m not sure whose idea it was to have the Minister’s security be so lax, but--” 

“It was the Minister’s actually.” Percy approached, sounding irritated. “He wants to be more accessible to the people, so he insists on keeping security to a minimum.” He rolled his eyes. “It makes my job a nightmare.” 

“None of which helps us find Dra-Malfoy.” Harry’s hands clenched into fists. “We really need to find Cho. Someone must have seen her or known she was here.”

Percy was again scanning his parchments. “All the members of the Minister’s staff were invited to bring guests,” he said. “Most chose spouses, but there were a few who brought siblings or significant others. I’m looking to see if she was on that list--” He paused.

“What is it?” Harry asked, eyes narrowed. 

Percy hummed. “She on the list as the companion of one of the other undersecretaries.” His lips twisted. “Zacharias Smith.”

Ron smiled grimly. “Right! Looks like we need to talk to Smith, then.”

“Did someone mention my name?” 

As a group they all turned towards the newcomer. Harry stepped forward. “Yes, Smith. We did. Tell me, where’s Cho?” 

Smith coughed, eyes darting between them. “Cho?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Chang? Your girlfriend?”

Smith blanched. “Oh, _Cho_! Right. Er, I’m not sure actually. She was supposed to join me here tonight, but sent a message saying she was indisposed. Why?” 

“Because we think she knows someone’s location.” Hermione crossed her arms. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Smith shook his head. “No, of course not. I’ve no idea where Malfoy is.” 

Hermione smiled. “I don’t believe I said anything about it being Malfoy,” she murmured. “Now, must I ask again?” 

Drawing his wand, Harry pointed it at Smith. “I’d advise you to tell us everything you know,” he said, tone low, deadly. 

“You can’t do this!” Smith was backing away. “I’ve my rights! I--”

“If you tell me where Draco is I may let you keep them,” snapped Harry. 

Smith shook his head. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Harry had taken one step towards him when a glowing, white shape materialised in front of him. *It was Smith and Chang* it said with Draco’s voice. *They did this to me* Then, softly, it continued. *Help me, please*

Smith moaned. “It wasn’t my idea! She made me do it!” 

Stepping forward, Hermione slapped him sharply, silencing him. “What did she make you do?” she asked. “And where is Malfoy?”

And slowly, haltingly, Smith began to talk.

~


	26. Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Winter park bench](http://s1209.photobucket.com/user/sassy_cissa/media/prompt22_zpseaf78537.png.html).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-Six

~

Draco groaned softly as he regained consciousness. Attempting the Patronus spell had drained him to the point where he’d blacked out. He had no idea how much time had passed. 

Glancing blearily towards the window, he saw how much darker it was and he winced. The Minister’s reception would be in full swing. _I wonder if Potter has even noticed that I’m missing yet_?

As he was still alone, he sat up and waited for the dizziness to pass before trying to stand. Chang hadn’t returned and, deciding he didn’t want to wait for her, he lurched towards the door and tried the handle. 

Surprisingly, it opened readily, and pausing to catch his breath, Draco leaned against the wall for a moment. His vision swam and it took a minute for him to steady himself before moving into a stone hallway. 

It, too, was empty, and as Draco edged along the wall and then up some stairs, he could hear voices. Moving quietly, he finally paused, peering just over the top stair.

“...not authorised to do experiments here at night, Trainee Chang.” A man in dark green Healer’s robes stood with his back to Draco. Chang was facing him. Draco ducked his head, heart pounding.

“But Healer Dugan said I could,” Chang whined. “He said--”

“Healer Dugan is not in charge of the trainees, I am.” The Healer turned away. “Now it’s time for you to go home.”

“May I at least shut down some things?” Chang asked. “I left an experiment running--”

Backing away, Draco edged into an alcove. 

“Oh, very well,” the Healer snapped. “But be quick about it. _I_ shan’t leave until I see _you_ leave.” 

“Yes, Healer.” 

Draco heard Chang’s boots click past him and, waiting for only a moment, tiptoed up the stairs in the opposite direction. The senior Healer was gone and Draco made for a window. It was only the work of seconds to open it and he was outside. 

It was snowing and, shivering, he hurried as fast as he could away from the building. Looking back, he recognised St Mungo’s and he hesitated. _I could try to find someone in charge--_ Then, narrowing his eyes, he shook his head. _No. She’s a trainee and I’m a Death Eater. Who will they believe_?

Turning away, he stumbled past a snow-covered park bench and onto a street. The snow began coming down thickly and, freezing, Draco tried to summon some of the warmth he’d found before, but there was nothing left. 

Moaning, he fell to his knees and then face first into the snow. _Please, Harry--_ he thought as the darkness took him. _Please find me--_

~


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Don’t Open until Christmas underpants](http://www.hatleystore.com/media/catalog/product/cache/4/image/1000x1000/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/b/x/bxbxmas002.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-Seven  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-Seven

~

Leaning against a window, Harry watched as the snow fell, thickly blanketing the ground. Was Draco inside or out? Was his magic being extracted as Harry stood around doing nothing? _Will I ever find him_?

Frustrated, he spun and, grabbing a random Christmas cracker party favour that just happened to be on a nearby table, he pulled it apart. It burst, spilling its contents: a set of tin handcuffs, a tiny key, and a pair of silky red underpants that read ‘do not open until Christmas’ across the front.

“Will you please stop fidgeting?” Hermione said from across the room. 

Shoving the underpants into his pocket, Harry turned to face her. “I wouldn’t be fidgeting if I was the one conducting the interrogation.” 

“You can’t, you’re too close to the case,” Hermione reminded him. 

Harry huffed but had no answer to that because it was true. Pacing back and forth in front of the window, he bit out, “Fine, but what’s taking so long?” 

“Actually, I’m just glad that Kingsley let us use these rooms in his mansion for the interrogation in the first place,” replied Hermione evenly. “Especially given that there’s still a reception going on. We’d still be trying to get a proper interrogation room if we’d had to haul Smith all the way to the Ministry.” 

That was true, too. Harry didn’t have to like it, however. “I still wish I was the one questioning Smith,” he muttered darkly. 

Hermione sighed, walking over to him. “I know you’re worried, Harry, but we can’t rush this. We have to get all the information the right way.” 

“And if we don’t find Draco in time?” Harry’s hands clenched into fists. 

“Luna’s on standby waiting for a Floo call,” Hermione said, tone soft. “The second we find him she’ll be there.” 

Which didn’t answer Harry’s question, but he knew better than to ask it again. She was right, everything depended on Ron extracting Draco’s location from Smith. And if that failed-- Harry closed his eyes. _It can’t fail. It just can’t._

The door to the other room opened and Ron emerged, looking grim. Harry hurried towards him. “Well?”

“Honestly? I think his mind’s cracked.” Ron ran a hand through his hair. “He keeps going on about how Malfoy owes society and the best way for him to pay us back is by giving up his magic to those who can use it for good--” 

“What about Draco’s location?” Harry interrupted.

Ron shook his head. “All he’ll say is that Cho gave him coordinates and that’s where he met her. He admits to hexing Malfoy so Cho could take him, but after that he’s useless.” 

One of Ron’s team, Miller, approached. “Cho Chang’s flat is clean,” he said. “And the neighbours last saw her this morning. I left someone watching for her.” 

“Do we know what she does?” Hermione asked. 

“She’s a Healer trainee,” replied Miller. “I’m trying to get in contact with the Head Healer at St Mungo’s, a man named Dugan, but he’s on holiday this week. His second was in the office today, but is out this evening.” 

“So basically we have no clues.” Harry, who had started pacing again, paused. “Wait, does Cho have an office at St Mungo’s?”

Hermione pursed her lips. “I doubt trainees get an office, but I imagine they have a room where they keep their things, equipment and such.” 

Miller nodded. “I’m on it.” 

“I’ll go with you,” said Harry.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to wait and see if Smith cracks?” 

“It’s taking too long.” Harry drew his wand. “You know as well as I do that the chance of Draco remaining unharmed goes down the longer he’s missing.” 

“Shall I come with you?” Expression concerned, Hermione clasped his shoulder.

Harry smiled. “George is going to kill me if I keep you out much longer.” 

She shrugged. “He knew what he was getting into when he married an Unspeakable.” 

Ron smirked. “Yes he did.” He coughed as Hermione turned to glare at him. “Right, you two go and I’ll handle Smith. I’ll send a Patronus if he says anything useful.” 

Minutes later they were standing in front of St Mungo’s. “I’ll talk to the staff about where the trainees keep their stuff,” said Miller before trotting off. 

Hermione looked around, shivering. “It’s cold tonight. I really hope he’s inside.” 

_Me, too._ Harry nodded. “Maybe you should go inside as well. I’ll do a quick sweep of the grounds, then I’ll join you.” 

Nodding, Hermione started for the door, and Harry stomped around the building, scanning as he went. Behind the hospital there was a street, separating its grounds from a park, with snow-covered park benches dotting the park’s perimeter.

The night was silent, the only sound Harry’s boots crunching in the snow. He rounded the third corner and froze. Someone was bending over a figure that had collapsed in the snow. “Oi!” he called, starting towards them. 

The person straightened up and Harry recognised Cho. Wand out, Harry began to run.

Cho’s face twisted. “You meddler!” she shouted, pointing her wand.

Before Harry could do anything, however, Cho toppled over into the snow and the figure that had been on the ground slowly sat up. His white-blond hair glinted in the cold light of the streetlamp. 

“ _Stupefy_ ”! Harry shouted as Cho struggled to get up. He smiled grimly as she once again collapsed.

When he got to Draco, he looked almost frozen, with snow covering most of him. “Are you all right?” Harry asked, dropping to his knees in the snow and gathering Draco to him. “Draco?” 

Draco, who had been visibly shivering, went still in his arms. “Took you...long enough...” he whispered before his eyes rolled back in his head. 

Frantic, Harry somehow calmed enough to close his eyes and gather his will. “ _Expecto Patronum_ ”! he cried. When, a moment later it was before him, he snapped, “Get Luna. Get Luna and Hermione!” 

~


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Gay Christmas Tree](http://www.super-pop.it/blog/various/Christmas2008/GayChristmasTree.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta.

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-Eight

~

For the first time in what felt like ages, Draco was warm. Not just comfortable, but truly _warm_. He lay still for a moment, savouring the sensation, trying to recall what had happened. He stiffened. _Chang...Smith...snow...Harry_!

His eyes popped open and he tried to sit up, but immediately someone held him down. Panicking, he began to struggle until a familiar voice said in his ear, “Draco! You’re safe! You’re fine. Relax. Luna has to examine you.” 

Breath caught in his throat, Draco’s gaze locked with Harry’s and, exhaling, he slowly nodded. There was movement to his other side and, reluctantly, he dragged his attention from Harry. 

Lovegood smiled when he looked at her. “Hello, Draco.” She waved her wand over his, a look of concentration on her face. When she lowered it, she seemed pleased. “Well, your magic levels are rebounding nicely.” 

Draco swallowed thickly before asking, “Does that mean--?”

“All your magic should return.” Lovegood hummed as she put away her wand. “Of course, I suppose I should have seen this coming, given how compatible your magic is with Harry’s.” 

Draco blinked. “What?” 

Lovegood smiled serenely. “Didn’t I mention that? I was sure I had.”

Harry coughed. “You didn’t mention it to _me_ , Luna. Why don’t you tell me now?” 

“All right. Draco’s magic was drained, but you can’t completely drain a wizard’s magic without killing him. Which means he had some tiny spark left. Enough to seek compatible magic, which yours is, Harry.” 

Draco frowned. “Wait, is that why I feel so warm whenever Harry--?” His face went hot and he stopped. 

“Whenever Harry touches you, yes.” Lovegood inclined her head and stared at their joined hands. “Like now.” 

Draco braced himself for Harry to draw away, but he didn’t. If anything he tightened his grip on Draco’s fingers. 

“So I’m replenishing his magic?” Harry didn’t seem at all bothered by the thought. 

Lovegood nodded. “I believe so, yes. This is a very inexact thing to track, however.” 

A small smile curved Harry’s lips. “So, just so I’m clear, your medical advice is for me to continue to touch him?” 

Lovegood nodded, gathering her things. “As often as possible,” she said. “Shall I send Hermione in?” 

“Give us a minute,” said Harry. Once she was gone and they were alone, his fingers tightened on Draco’s. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for a while longer, Draco. I hope that’s all right.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “So we’re on a first name basis now?”

Harry smirked. “You started it. You called me Harry earlier.” His smirk morphed into a proper smile. “I was just following your lead.” 

Unable to help himself, Draco smiled back. “Well you _are_ giving me a magic transfusion of sorts, so I suppose I can put up with some indignities.” 

Harry laughed. “Somehow I think that won’t be the last of them.” He leaned in. “I wonder if we can speed up the process if I kiss you?” he whispered.

“I’m willing to find out,” said Draco.

Just as their mouths were about to touch, however, the door burst open and Pansy stormed in, her expression furious. When she spotted them, however, her face cleared. “Oh for-- I should have known.” 

“Hello, Pansy,” sighed Draco. “As usual, your timing leaves a lot to be desired.” He frowned. “And how did you know I was here?” 

“How did I--?’ Shaking her head, Pansy moved towards the bed. “Draco, you’ve been here for days. And _everyone_ knows you’re here. The picture of Potter carrying you into the hospital in his arms made the front cover of all the newspapers.” 

Draco groaned. “You carried me _again_?” he said to Harry.

Harry shrugged. “You were unconscious at the time. What was I supposed to do, leave you there?” 

Draco shook his head. “You carried me. Again. And this time there are pictures!” 

Harry coughed. “Look at it this way. Since it wasn’t the first time, I’m getting good at it.”

Draco could feel his face flushing. “I can’t believe you--” 

“Looks like a party,” Granger said from the door. “All you need is a tree and some presents.” 

Pansy smirked. “Oh, I have that covered,” she said, and reaching into her robes, pulled out something tiny that Draco couldn’t quite make out. Placing it on the floor she unshrunk it and it grew into a full sized Christmas tree. 

Draco frowned. “Pansy, is that a tree supposed to be multi-coloured?” 

“Oh course, darling.” Her gaze darted between him and Harry. “It’s gay Christmas tree. Seemed appropriate.” 

Granger coughed. “Right, before things get too festive I wanted to fill you in on what’s happened to Cho and Zacharias, Malfoy.” 

Draco straightened up in bed. “Of course.” 

Granger hummed. “Kingsley’s prosecuting them. In fact, he’s leading the prosecution himself. They confessed to draining your magic over the course of years and we discovered that they’d actually tried it on others, several of whom died. The fact that you survived is a testament to your magical strength, in fact.”

Harry grinned. “So what you’re saying is that he’s a stubborn bastard.”

“Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?” Granger said. She pursed her lips. “You two should get along well.”

Harry blushed. “So now what?” He sobered. “And does Draco have to testify?”

“I will if I must,” Draco said, although the thought made him shiver. Harry, clearly sending his discomfort, slid his arm across Draco’s shoulders. “Whatever I have to do so that this doesn’t happen to anyone else.” 

Granger nodded. “I think you’ll have to but it shouldn’t be too traumatic.” She smiled. “And it won’t be until you’re back at full strength, which Luna assures me should be in a few days.”

“Until then,” Harry said firmly. “He recuperates.”

“With you I suppose?” Pansy murmured, exchanging a speaking look with Granger.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You’ve a problem with that?” 

Pansy coughed. “Not at all.” Then, squaring her shoulder, she approached Granger, extending a hand. “I know we haven’t always got along, but since it seems our best friends are going to be...close, maybe we should try to be cordial?”

After a brief hesitation, Granger sighed, inclining her head and shaking Pansy’s hand. “It does seem like that, doesn’t it?” 

Pansy smirked. “Yes. Now, we should probably leave before they start snogging.”

Granger walked with her to the door. “Agreed.” Turning, she eyed Draco and Harry. “I’ll be back later. Try not to shock the staff too much, will you?” 

After the door had closed, Harry lowered his mouth to Draco’s. “I make no promises.”

Draco smiled. _Nor do I._

~


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt used:** [Wine and candles](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/Christmas-Candles-and-Wine-564138_zps7043961b.jpeg.html?sort=3&o=0).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta. Thanks also to everyone who believed that I would finish this eventually, and to those who read and commented while I was updating daily. This chapter is dedicated to you. You all rock!

~

A Christmas Wish - Part Twenty-Nine

~

“I bet you’re glad to be home,” said Harry, circling Draco’s flat. He grinned when he saw the gay Christmas tree Parkinson had brought to the hospital. Draco had declared that he was binning it, but of course it now had place of pride in his sitting room. If it was one thing Harry had discovered about Parkinson over the previous weeks it was that she was determined. It was his profound hope that she and Hermione never team up. _I’m not sure the world could ever recover._

Then, quickly, before Draco could see, he slipped a box from his pocket and slid it under the tree before straightening up and resuming his walk.

“Moderately so, yes,” replied Draco from the other room. “As lovely as the hospital was, there’s just something about one’s own bed.” 

Harry smiled, running his hand over the mantel. “No argument from me,” he murmured. He was looking forward to developing an intimate relationship with Draco’s bed, truth be told. Hospital beds were simply not made for shagging. _Although Merlin knows we made it work somehow._ Harry licked his lips as he remembered.

“Anyway,” continued Draco. “I know you’re in a hurry to get to the Burrow, I just have to do a couple of things and I’ll be ready to go.”

“You made a list, didn’t you?” 

“Of course.” Harry could hear the smirk in Draco’s voice. “It’s what I do.”

“All right,” said Harry, walking over to the window. “Although there’s a stop I’d like to make first if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” There was rustling and then silence.

Harry hummed as he waited. If someone had asked him only two weeks ago what his life would be like he’d never have accurately predicted _this_. He leaned against the window, gazing up at the sky. It was dusk, the sun was just setting, and he saw a shooting star falling. Closing his eyes, he made a wish. _I think I found the one. Let me be right._

Opening his eyes, Harry glanced at the clock and rolled his eyes. _He may be the one but he also takes forever to get ready--_ “Draco? Are you done yet?” 

There was no answer, and shaking his head, Harry walked towards the bedroom. “Honestly, what could possibly be taking you all this time--?” He froze at the door, his jaw dropping. 

Draco was in the shower, his back to Harry. He’d left the bathroom door open, thus giving Harry a perfect view as he washed up. Harry swallowed hard as he watched the water slide down Draco’s back and over his perfect arse. “Merlin,” he whispered.

Turning to look over his shoulder, Draco smirked when he saw Harry standing there. “Took you long enough,” he purred. 

“We’re already late,” Harry said weakly.

“Then you should probably hurry up and get in here before we’re even later,” advised Draco. His right arm started a familiar rhythmic motion. “Unless you want to let me take care of this all by myself--”

Harry groaned and, wandlessly banishing his clothes, entered the bathroom and the shower. Pressing his front to Draco’s back, he murmured. “We can’t have that. You’re still recovering your magic.”

Tilting his head back, Draco smiled. “I thought you’d see it that way.” 

“Hoped more like,” said Harry, his hand settling over Draco’s to help him stroke. 

“Are you objecting?” 

Bending his head, Harry kissed Draco’s neck, fluttering his tongue along his pulse. Draco’s moan was very gratifying. “Fuck no.”

Draco was close, so Harry sped up his hand movements incrementally, whispering endearments. Within a minute, Draco arched his back and shot come over the tile wall. 

Smiling, Harry scraped his teeth over Draco’s jaw as Draco sagged in his arms. “I wish I had time to fuck you properly,” he said once Draco’s breathing had recovered. 

Snorting, Draco tuned his head, kissing Harry’s jaw. “Then fuck me improperly,” he said and, moving out of Harry’s arms, braced himself against the wall. “Come on,” he tossed over his shoulder. “We’re on a schedule, remember.” 

“Damn you,” Harry said. He grabbed a bottle. “This okay to use?” 

Draco nodded. “Conditioner. Now get on with it.” 

Despite his hurry, Harry made it a point to prepare Draco thoroughly. He loved this bit and he wasn’t about to rush it, even though Draco was urging him on with whimpers. When Draco was taking three fingers easily, Harry finally coated his cock and pushed in. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he gasped as he slid inside. 

Pushing back to take him deeper, Draco laughed. “If I’d known this was all it took we’d have been doing this all through school.” 

“Git,” Harry said, withdrawing before thrusting back in hard. His hands settled on Draco’s hips, keeping them steady as he fucked him. “I don’t think your friends at the time would have approved.” 

“Probably...not--” Draco gasped. “But it would have been fun.”

“Definitely,” agreed Harry, resting his forehead in the centre of Draco’s back as he sped up his thrusts. “Would’ve...changed the course...of the war.” 

Draco’s muscles rippled around Harry and he growled, his thrusting losing its rhythm, becoming erratic as his orgasm threatened. He scraped his teeth along Draco’s shoulder as he fought to last just one more moment.

“Come on,” whispered Draco, sounding strangled. “Come on--”

With a shout, Harry came, pulsing inside Draco, his body slamming Draco’s against the wall as he trembled through the pleasure. When he was finally done, he wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him away from the wall. “Are you okay?” 

“Fuck yes.” Draco turned in his arms, shaking water out of his hair. “Well that’s one thing from my list done.” 

Pulling Draco in for a slow kiss, Harry smiled. “A shower you mean?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “The shower was a side benefit. _You_ were on my to-do list, Harry.” 

Warmth settled in Harry’s chest. “We really need to get dressed and go if we’re ever going to leave.”

Draco pursed his lips. “I suppose it would be bad form to just not show up.” 

“Hermione would track us down.” 

Draco groaned. “That, too. All right, give me ten minutes.”

It took fifteen, but when Draco was finally ready, Harry drew him towards the Floo. “Like I said, I’ve one stop I’d like to make first.” 

The look on Draco’s face when he emerged in Andromeda’s living room with Harry was priceless. “Aunt?” he whispered, fingers tightening on Harry’s. 

“Draco.” Hurrying forward, Andromeda held out both hands to Draco. “I’m so glad Harry brought you by.” 

Releasing Harry’s hand, Draco took a couple of steps forward before being enveloped in Andromeda’s hug. Burying his face in her shoulder, he murmured something and sniffed.

Eyes prickling, Harry turned away and inspected the mantel as soft murmuring commenced behind him. 

“It’s safe now,” said Andromeda a minute later. 

Blushing, Harry turned back to face them. “Sorry, I just wanted to give you some privacy.” He looked around. “Where’s Teddy?” 

“He went ahead to the Burrow.” Andromeda sighed. “Something about wanting to be there when Victoire arrives.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “He’s a bit young.” 

“He’s twelve.” Andromeda smiled. “Apparently boys notice girls at that age. Or so I’m told.”

Draco cleared his throat. “Well, it’ll be nice to finally meet him.” 

Harry smiled. “He’ll love you,” he predicted. 

“He will,” agreed Andromeda, patting Draco’s shoulder. “When I told him he’d be meeting you today he was very excited.” 

“Shall we go, then?” said Harry. “We don’t want to be too late.” 

“True.” Andromeda slid his hand down Draco’s arm and squeezed his hand. “And I meant what I said before, Draco. I’d love to go with you.” 

“Thank you.” 

Inclining her head, Andromeda moved towards the fireplace. “See you both in a moment,” she said before picking up some Floo powder. “The Burrow!” Stepping into the Floo, she disappeared in a flash of green. 

“Where is she going with you?” Harry asked, reaching for the powder and clasping Draco’s hand. 

“To see my mother.” Draco exhaled. “Now that I’m off probation and can leave the country, I’d planned to visit her at the hospital in Switzerland.” He hesitated. “I understand if you don’t feel comfortable, but I’d love it if you’d-” 

“Yes,” said Harry, touched. “I’d love to go with you.” 

Draco smiled. “Thank you.” 

They were both still smiling when they landed at the Burrow. As usual it was a madhouse with kids screaming everywhere. Harry, who had been concerned at the reception Draco would get from his adopted family, was pleasantly surprised. Even Ginny seemed genuinely pleased to see them together. 

“Malfoy looks a lot better since our party a few weeks ago,” she said, walking up to Harry.

Harry glanced over to where Draco was chatting with Hermione, George and Teddy. “He is. And did he tell you? George even agreed to give him a job in the shop come the new year.”

Ginny nodded. “He did. Apparently both you and Hermione vouched for him.” 

“We did.” Harry pursed his lips. “I know it’ll take a while for everyone to see it, but he’s different now. A new man.” 

Leaning up, Ginny kissed his cheek. “Well, all I’ll say to that is this. He’s obviously made you happy, and since that’s all I want for you...he’ll do.” 

Touched, Harry hugged her. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it. Now I’d best be off to watch the punch. It’s my turn.” Harry laughed as she drew her wand just as Bill looked like he about to add something to it. “My brothers are such pranksters,” she sighed. 

Sidling up to Draco, Harry slid an arm around his waist. “I hope you’re hungry. Molly’s a brilliant cook.” 

Draco’s stomach grumbled and he shook his head. “It only does that when you’re around,” he huffed. 

Leaning in, Harry murmured, “Something about me must make you hungry.” 

Dinner was a raucous affair, as was the gift exchange afterward. Draco had brought wine as a hostess gift, but when Molly pressed a small package into his hands, he blinked. “It’s not much, dear,” she said as she moved by him distributing presents.

Harry smiled. “Go on, open it.” 

Draco did, and when he saw the grey mittens and scarf, his hands trembled. 

“I hear you get cold, dear,” said Molly on her way past again. She smiled. “I hope those help.” 

“I’m sure they will,” Draco said softly. “Thank you.” 

Molly smiled. “Next year I’ll have time to make you something proper.” 

Draco eyed Harry’s jumper and smiled. “I’d like that.”

After dinner there was singing and more eating, this time pudding, but before it got too late, Draco was stifling yawns. “Do you mind if I go on ahead to my place?” he asked Harry. “I need to Floo Pansy and I’ve some preparations to make.” 

“Preparations?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are you plotting something?”

Draco smirked. “I’m Slytherin, Harry. I’m always plotting something.”

Laughing, Harry kissed him and watched him leave via the Floo. After hanging about for a about three-quarters of an hour, he said his goodbyes and Flooed directly into Draco’s living room. 

There, in a dressing gown, was Draco, lounging on the sofa. On the table in front of him were two glasses of red wine, and the only light in the room was being provided by floating candles and the Christmas tree. On the sofa beside him was the box Harry had hidden under the tree earlier and another, much larger one. “And they call Slytherins sneaky?” he said by way of greeting, gesturing to the gifts. 

Harry smiled. “Even we Gryffindors have our moments,” he said, settling beside him. Pulling him in for a slow, languorous kiss, he moaned as Draco’s hand settled on his flies. “We should open gifts first,” he said, panting as he dragged his mouth from Draco’s. 

“I thought that’s what I _was_ doing?” Draco smirked, patting Harry’s crotch before drawing back. “But I suppose you’re right.” Picking up the big box, he handed it to Harry. “It’s not much,” he said. “But--”

“It’s from you,” interrupted Harry gently. “Which makes it precious, whatever it is.” 

Draco hummed. “We’ll see. Go on, open it.” 

Curious, Harry did. Inside the large box was a tiny one. He picked it up and shook it. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Will you get on with it?” 

“Relax,” laughed Harry, done teasing. Opening it, he blinked when he saw a small key. “Draco--”

“It’s the key to my flat,” Draco said in a rush. “This is a Muggle neighbourhood, so the place came with a key. I just thought that maybe, if there’s ever anything wrong with that Floo and you didn’t want to Apparate--” 

Grabbing him, Harry kissed his breathless. “Thank you,” he said, leaning their foreheads together and swallowing hard as he recognised what he’d been entrusted with. 

Draco smiled. “Now to open yours.”

“Yes.” Inexplicably nervous, Harry watched as Draco unwrapped the box. “Although, technically this was already yours, so--” 

Draco’s face was expressionless as he reached into the box and pulled out his former wand. For a moment nothing happened and Harry’s heart sank. Then, Draco closed his eyes, and a warm breeze wafted though the room. Draco seemed to glow for a moment, and Harry could feel his magic settle into place. 

Still nervous, Harry waited. 

Finally, Draco opened his eyes, and the expression in them made Harry blink back tears. “I didn’t think it would take me back,” he whispered. “Thank you.” 

“Oh, Draco,” whispered Harry, gathering him close. “I’m glad I could do it.”

They kissed and this time it was frantic, desperate. Drawing back, Harry searched Draco’s face. “We don’t have to--”

Draco laughed. “Oh, I believe we do.” Holding up his wand, he concentrated, and Harry’s clothes were gone and, wand clenched in his fist, he drew Harry to his feet. “Oh yes,” he breathed as he walked Harry backwards towards his bedroom. “We definitely do.”

If Harry had thought Draco inspired before, it was nothing to what he did to Harry that night. At no time could Harry form a coherent thought, Draco’s mouth, lips, tongue and body robbed him of the ability to do anything but feel and react. And afterward, as Draco curled around him Harry smiled, closing his eyes. _Yes. Definitely the one._

A few hours later Harry woke, feeling chilled. Sitting up, he saw Draco standing by the window, his naked body bathed in moonlight. He smiled, admiring his arse, which he knew, from up close and intimate inspection, truly was spectacular. 

“There’s a meteor shower,” said Draco without turning around. 

“I saw a shooting star earlier,” said Harry, slipping out of bed to join him at the window. 

“And did you make a wish?” asked Draco.

Harry slid an arm around his waist. “I did. Are you making one now?” 

“I made one a few weeks ago, actually,” admitted Draco. “The very night of Ginevra's party, in fact. It was while I was at Pansy’s house in the mountains.” 

“And what did you wish for?” 

Draco smiled. “For my old life back.” Leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder, he whispered, “Little did I anticipate that my new life would be even better.”

“Is it?” Harry murmured. 

“I think so.” 

He shivered and Harry drew him closer, running his hands over Draco to warm him, although they did linger a bit on Draco’s bum. “Come on,” Harry said, guiding him back to bed. “Let’s get you warmed up.”

Draco hummed. “Warmed up? Is that what we’re calling it?”

Harry chuckled, pressing him into the bed and straddling his hips. “Are you objecting?”

“Definitely not.” Draco looped his arms around Harry’s neck. “After all, it seems I may have wished for you.” 

Harry smiled, and as he pressed closer, losing himself in Draco, he thought, _And I for you._

~

Fin


End file.
